


Inhaling You

by LoneHazelEyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dad - Freeform, Death, Forbidden, Harry Styles - Freeform, Homosexual, London, Lord, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Lovers, M/M, Manchester, Party, Secrets, Sexy, Valet - Freeform, car, cosy, cottage, husband, illegal, larry stylinson - Freeform, manor, mum, staff, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneHazelEyes/pseuds/LoneHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the era of where Downton Abbey started in the early 1900's.<br/>Lord Tomlinson is just married and has moved to the centre of London with his new wife to start their new lives together.<br/>Harry Styles comes from a middle class family and takes a job as Lord Tomlinson's brand new valet.<br/>Together they form a bond that closes the divide between upstairs and downstairs.</p><p>'Louis had knelt on the far side of his bed in case anyone entered unannounced'</p><p>'Harry had never seen another man touching himself like that but found he liked it'</p><p>'Harry watches as Louis gazes at their hands....'</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Carlton House is sure to make us a happy home" Lord Louis Tomlinson exclaims as he guides his brand new wife into their triple storey town house in the centre of London.

"It will do for now" Betty replies while taking her gloves off and looking around the grand entrance like she's just stepped into a rubbish tip.

Louis tries not to make too much noise as he huffs behind her. Having been brought up with an awful lot of old money in their family, Louis was taught manners and gratitude.

It seems that although Betty's family also have money, they failed to teach her to be grateful and humble.

Louis and Betty had been dating less than eight months when they felt the pressure from their families to marry.

Louis loves Betty, but sometimes he fails to like her or enjoy her presence. They grew up together with their families enjoying shooting trips, balls and banquets together, so they were sort of set up from when they were kids.

Both being 24, they're almost 'on the shelf' according to their families, so they agreed to the union in the hopes of getting everyone off their backs.

After a very brief engagement they were married in Betty's Fathers' estate. They honeymooned in Bath for six days and nights before journeying by chauffeured vehicle to their home.

Having kind of consummated their union on the second night in Bath (Betty was too tired on the first night), Louis thought they ought to have felt more of a connection by now.

Betty had also been too tired for any physical contact with her new husband on any other night, so Louis figured these things just take time.

Louis' parents had given them the spacious home as a wedding present. Betty's Lady's Maid had transported and set up her belongings while they were in Bath.

Louis is yet to have a staff member all to himself, so his Father's Valet had done the same thing for him.

"Sir" a suited man says while holding out a silver tray with some letters on it.

"Thank you, Phillips" Louis answers as he takes the letters.

In the front sitting room minutes later, Louis explains to Betty that his Father has arranged interviews for staff for him.

"When will they be here?" Betty sniffs.

"Tomorrow"

"My Sister is visiting tomorrow for a week. They'll need to be out of sight while she's here"

"What time does she arrive?"

"What does it matter? She's my Sister and she's welcome here any time she likes. More so than the help"

"Betty! We need these staff remember! My Father has been kind enough to arrange this for us. You could at least meet them"

"Fine" Betty huffs "But my Sister arrives at 3pm so I wont be available after that. And we might take an over night trip out of town for a day or two while she's here, so don't expect to see us much".

"We've just gotten married Betty. Don't you want to spend some alone time with me in these first stages of wedded life?" Louis asks bitterly.

"Not really Mr Tomlinson. We have the rest of our lives for that, why bombard ourselves with too much of each other now? We'll only get sick of one another, and there'll never be a divorce, so who wants to purposely create that misery? Not me!"

Louis can't believe what he is hearing, although on the other hand, he can. Betty has never been one to mince her words and only now is he realising just how much work he's going to have to put in to biting his tongue around her.

Betty is a real beauty, a one of a kind. Tall and slim with porcelain white skin and a slender delicate neck, she reminds Louis of a swan, gracious and elegant.

She prefers her long, thick dark hair to be loosely braided and wound around her head, tendrils framing her refined face and crystal clear blue eyes.

Many a suitor have come her way, only to be scared off  by her personality.

Fierce and irritable, no man has ever seen her beautiful once they've gotten to know her.

~

Wearing a three piece pin stripe suit, Lord Tomlinson has been interviewing staff for a few hours.

Jack Phillips, Carlton House's long term Butler, has been helping with the weeding out process of those who'll get a trial, and those who wont.

Betty has yet to make her appearance for the morning. Although it is 11am, her Sister is arriving later on that day so Louis assumes she's getting herself ready for that.

The house is three storey's high with seven large bedrooms, three modern indoor bathrooms, a library, sitting room, dining room and smoking room.

Of course Louis and Betty have their own rooms.

Downstairs also contains the kitchen, staff dining room and their sleeping quarters.

Louis doesn't think they'll need many staff; after all, it is only he and Betty for the moment.

"You could have some casual staff, Sir. For when the family and other guests are here. That way you wont need to worry about paying them full time, but you'll be assured of the staff when you need them. The agency who sent this lot can handle that for you" Phillips informs.

"Thank you Phillips, that sounds like the plan. Betty and I wont need much help around here just yet, but I'd like to host a dinner or party every now and then, so we'll need more hands on deck to help out"

"I'll arrange it after, Sir"

"Excellent Phillips. But for now, where are we up to with interviewing? I'm afraid I'll miss Betty going off to get her Sister from the station if I don't get these over with soon" Louis says lightly, trying to believe he'd miss her.

"We have most of the kitchen staff and house staff sorted for trials already" Phillips answers, checking his list " But we still need two footmen and your Valet".

"Ok, well, I guess I can't skip out on those!"

"No, no Sir, I guess not. Would you like me to send in the boy for the Valet position first? I'm afraid he's the last one for today and if you don't pick him, it will be about a week or so until we can arrange more interviews. It seems not many young men have the stomach for such a demanding job these days"

"Actually, Phillips, that's a brilliant idea. I think we ought to light some candles in here first. It seems what they say about London being dull and dreary is true. Is there a storm coming?" Louis asks.

"I'm not sure about the storm Sir, but it has gone dull in here all of a sudden, I'll get the candles".

Moments later, candles flickering around the large wood panelled room, Phillips opens the door to the smoking room and announces the last applicant for the Valet job "Mr Harry Styles, Sir".

Louis looks up and watches the young man walk in. He's tall and thin with beautiful porcelain skin and thick dark hair, partially slicked back. He could just about pass for Betty's twin, Louis muses to himself.

Harry is shy, and obviously doesn't know where to look, so he keeps his gaze on the woven rug that spans the width and breadth of the room.

Clutching a worn out flat cap in his hands, Harry looks up through his lashes as Lord Tomlinson stands to greet his visitor.

"Mr Styles" Louis is just able to choke out "Welcome" he adds, thrusting his hand out to shake.

Louis' breath has caught in his throat. All of a sudden he feels like his suit is too tight, the room a little warm. "Do you mind getting me some water Phillips?" he asks with Harry's hand still clutched in his "I feel I have been talking a lot extra today and I am a little parched now".

"Yes Sir. Will you be alright for a moment while I go and retrieve it? I'm afraid the kitchen staff haven't bought you any up yet so I'll have to do the job myself"

"We'll be fine. Thank you" Louis answers, Harry's hand _still_ in his.

"Mr Styles" Louis says as the door closes "Good to meet you" he adds, also putting his left hand out and enclosing Harry's cool hand in both of his, giving it a shake or two.

Without realising, Louis softly strokes the back of Harry's hand with his fingers.

Harry looks at his hand and smiles meekly back at Louis. "Thank you" he replies politely as Louis finally lets him go.

"Please, have a seat, tell me about yourself" Louis instructs as he sits down and pulls at his collar again.

Harry clears his throat before softly and slowly beginning "My parents owned a bakery where I worked with them. But my Father isn't too well so they sold it. The new owner said they'd keep me on, but then they had their niece come to stay with them so they had to let me go" Harry answers self consciously.

Louis sits for a quiet moment and takes Harry in. Harry's hair is long, to his shoulders, but not scruffy like the street boy's he's seen. His porcelain skin frames two bright green eye's, large as walnuts.

Harry's tall frame is slight, but not weak. He has large working man's hands, a little rough from the manual labour of working in a bakery, but lithe and supple.

Louis watches as Harry starts wringing his hat in his hands. He looks up to Harry's face and watches as the candle light reflects off his eyes. It creates shadows around his eyes as his lashes flick up and down, every lash long and delicate.

Harry looks right back at Louis, and then there's the sound of the squeaking door handle as Phillips re-enters the room with Louis' water.

"Sorry about the delay Sir" Phillips says "Seems no-one knows how to wash up properly either".

Louis is jolted back to the moment "Mr Styles" he coughs "water?".

"No thank you Sir" he answers meekly as Phillips pours water for Louis.

"Well..." Louis starts, not knowing what to say, having never interviewed for a Valet before.

"I'm willing to have a trial Sir" Harry interrupts to Louis' gratification. "I've never been a Valet before, but I'm a fast learner. I'm strong and able to take direction well. I don't mind being busy and I don't mind early mornings either. I was up at 3am every morning for the bakery, so I'm no stranger to hard work Sir".

"Yes, well, I can hardly argue with that, can I Phillips?"

"No, I don't think so Sir. May I suggest a one month trial for Mr Styles? That way, if he doesn't work out, we'll already have some footmen who should be able to step into the role until we do find someone more suitable" Phillips replies.

"Well, that's sorted then. Welcome to Carlton House, Mr Styles" Louis says excitedly, again thrusting his hand out to Harry.

"Thank you. I wont let you down" Harry replies gratefully.

"No, I don't think you will" Louis answers.

~

Louis never makes it in time to see Betty before she goes to get her Sister.

~

 Louis is mostly left to his own devices for the next week as Betty and her Sister Minnie keep one another company.

For a few brief moments Louis wonders if married life will always be this lonely and boring, and if it is the same for everyone. He doesn't remember his parents ever being so distant from one another, although they had been married for four years by the time he came along, so they'd already had practice.

Louis doesn't have much time to think about Betty though, his head is filled with thoughts of his new Valet, Harry Styles.

Harry will start the job a week after the interview, so Louis is mentally trying to prepare for his arrival. He'll get to the house the day before he starts so Phillips can check if his uniform fits, and he'll get to know their other staff too.

Louis has dressed for bed and is climbing onto his huge mattress, pulling the heavy, luxurious covers over him as he sits there for a moment.

He finds himself staring into the flames of the fire place opposite him and remembering Harry's eye's dancing before him in the smoking room earlier in the week.

Harry will arrive the next day and Louis finds himself smiling at the thought.

Louis has always had the company of his family and their aristocrat friends, so he's never really had much to do with working class people. He's not a snob, they've always had staff and he's always been friendly with them, but he feels like the close relationship between Lord and Valet will mean that he will also have a friend in Harry.

The people in his current circle have always been more acquaintances than friends, as is usually the case when people have money, so he's thrilled at the thought of possibly having a true friend. 

Louis can't help but press down on his crotch as he thinks about Harry.

Betty has been too busy with Minnie to have any contact with Louis, especially at night time when spouse's _should_ spend time together, so Louis is particularly horny right now.

Louis has never been attracted to another man, or at least he thinks he hasn't!

At his boarding school on the Continent, it was an open secret that some of the other young men indulged with one another. No-one ever questioned it because it was always understood that once they went back home to their families, they would go back to normal life and marry women who they'd have plentiful families with.

Louis wasn't embarrassed or ashamed to find himself attracted to Harry, after all, he is an amazing example of a man, but he was certainly surprised by it.

The first sexual thoughts of Harry had entered his mind the first night after he'd hired Harry. He found himself excusing himself early from the dining room and retiring to his bedroom quite early.

Louis had knelt on the far side of his bed in case anyone entered his room unannounced.

He quickly pulled down his dinner suit pants to his ankles, followed swiftly by his cotton, thigh length boxer shorts. As he lowered himself down onto the floor and held onto the bed for stability, he was already taking himself into his right hand.

He was partially hard already so there wasn't much work to do. He closed his eyes and leant his forehead on the waist high bedding as he quickly moved his limber hand up and down his shaft.

It was only seconds before he was groaning softly to himself, biting on his lip to keep himself quieter than he wanted to be. The fire place crackled and popped in the distance as his breathing took over the candle lit room.

A feeling crept up his backside and seemed to spread right through him very quickly. His feet tingled and his toes curled in the formal shoes he was still wearing after dinner.

Louis' hand moved quicker along himself as he gripped onto the feather down quilt covering his bed. His body shook as he started to feel like he was going to explode.

He sat up straight on his knee's and watched as he ejaculated violently, his cum spurting all over the side of the bed and the floor.

That time he had simply gotten up off the floor and taken his clothes off, wiping up his mess with his boxers and putting them in the wash basket.

This time, sitting in bed by himself yet again and thinking of Harry, he has prepared himself with an offcut of material to ejaculate into.

The familiar face of Harry dances past Louis' eyes as he closes them and again takes himself into his right hand.

This time though, instead of just imagining Harry's beautiful face, he fantasises about kissing Harry's lips, brushing his smooth white skin softly, dragging his fingers through Harry's curly brown hair.

Louis keeps his eye's closed as he dreams up images of the pair rolling around in bed together, smiling, laughing, fucking.

Louis licks his lips as his chest starts to heave in and out. He's pulled his silk pyjama bottoms off and has the scrap of material at the ready to catch his fluids.

It again takes him no longer than a minute to be ready to ejaculate.

A little bit of pre cum starts to dribble out of his penis and onto his fingers, making a wet sound as he continues to masturbate.

He opens his eyes and looks at his cock, purple on the end as he squeezes harder, desperate for an orgasm.

It suddenly hits him as he clenches his butt cheeks together. Cum starts to shoot from his hole and he quickly catches it in the piece of material.

This time a moan escapes his parted lips as he throws his head to the sky "Uuuhhh Harry" he whispers to himself with a smile.

After cleaning himself up, he folds the material and leaves it on his bed side table.

He takes off his pyjama top and soundly sleeps naked for the rest of the night.

 

+

 

"I'm proud of you, Son"

"Thanks Dad" Harry replies as his Dad fusses about his clothing, straightening down his shirt, sweeping fluff off his shoulder, checking his buttons are all done up.

"Only 22 and a Valet!" His Mum adds from behind her husband.

"I'd rather still be a Baker"

"I know, but what you want and what you get's two different things!" She answers.

"You'll have to bite your tongue Harry. And no fooling around, getting into mischief" his Dad adds.

"I know Dad"

"And no fooling around with the lasses" he scolds.

"Hardly" Harry replies, pulling away from his Dad's fussing.

"You'll come see us often, wont you Harry?" his Mum asks.

"I don't know what the hours are yet Ma, but I'll let you know" he answers, picking up his bag.

Harry's Mum reaches for him as he gets to the door and hugs him tight "I made you some sandwich's for the train, Son".

"Thanks Mum" Harry replies as he tries to pull away from her. "Don't cry Mum" he adds "I'll write and I'm only an hour away on the train so I'll be home when I can"

"Come on Mum" Harry's Dad says as he reaches for his wife's arm "You don't want him to be late on the first day".

"Thanks Dad" Harry says, giving him a quick hug before making his way outside.

On the way to Carlton House, Harry sits surrounded by other working class men on the train.

Harry doesn't mind that he's not rich. He's had a good upbringing, everything they needed, and his work has kept him nice and fit.

He's not had time to meet a wife just yet, but he's not sure he's ever been interested anyway.

He finished school at 14 to work in the Bakery and had just never taken an interest in the women he did actually come across.

Most of his school friends were already married with children and all they did was complain about how hard they had to work, their wives moaning about their drinking, never having any time away from the kids.

Married life didn't seem very desirable to Harry!

He was just unwrapping the grease proof paper his Mum had wrapped his sandwich's in, when he looked up and caught the eye of a man sitting on the opposite side of the carriage, in the corner.

The man was older than him, maybe 40 or so, but with a very solid looking body covered by his grey three piece. He held Harry's gaze for a moment or two until they got to the next station and other passengers alighted and boarded.

Harry still caught glimpses of the man through the throng of bodies passing between them, and something felt funny in his chest.

The man had short dark hair, parted in the middle and neatly combed back behind his ears. He had gone back to reading his paper as Harry bit into the Ham and Mustard sandwich, but still looked over the large news sheet at Harry at every chance he could.

Harry couldn't help but watch as the strangers eye's wandered the headings, stopping briefly as something took his interest.

At the next stop, a pair of women got on so Harry and another man stood to give their seats to them.

The carriage filling up, Harry was forced to stand in front of the man reading the paper in the corner. Harry purposely stood with his side to the man so he didn't have to keep looking at him.

It wasn't long before their legs brushed and made Harry's heart beat faster. No longer eating his sandwich, Harry's hands gripped on tighter to his duffle bag.

He coughed softly and turned his head just enough that he could see the man in his peripheral vision.

The man looked up at Harry and coughed to get more of his attention. Harry looked at the stranger who was rubbing his hard on through his trousers, covering himself with his newspaper.

He looked up at Harry with a smile on his face, and while Harry never looked at his face again, he couldn't stop looking at where the man's hand was.

Harry had never seen another man touching himself like that but found that he liked it. He swallowed hard and felt himself getting hard in his own trousers, so shuffled his feet to try and hide it.

"Watch it" another passenger scolded Harry as he accidently pushed his bag into the man's legs.

"Sorry, sorry" Harry grumbled.

The stranger on the seat decided to be a little more brazen and reached his hand out to touch Harry's leg.

Harry almost jumped out of his skin as he felt the hand rub the back of his thigh and tried to shake him off, to no avail.

The stranger wrapped his fingers around Harry's leg and started sliding it up the back, towards his arse.

Harry liked the feeling but such a thing was illegal, and he certainly didn't want to be getting arrested for something so embarrassing.

"Oxford Circus next!" Harry heard the conductor call out.

 _Thank goodness_ , he thought to himself, _my station!_.

Harry was very quick to exit the carriage and make his way through the station to the main road. Just to be sure, he checked behind himself to make sure the stranger wasn't following, before making his way to his new job.

 

+

 

Harry's first day on the job was a challenging one.

Lord Tomlinson spoke kindly to Harry, but still gave orders all day long.

The day started early and finished late with plenty of running around in between.

Harry's uniforms fit, although his pants were a little short. Phillips allowed Harry to wear his own pants until Betty's Lady's Maid Lilian had the time to take the others down.

Lord Tomlinson had been without a Valet for the week that they had been in the house, so there was a lot of work for Harry to catch up on.

He polished Louis' shoes for almost 90 minutes and wondered why a man would need so many pairs!

Louis' clothes had been sorted out by Lilian for the previous week, so she was taking Harry through the closet and explaining which pieces of clothing were for which occasion.

Lilian tells Harry that she has been Betty's Lady's Maid for 6 years. Harry hasn't met Betty yet, but he's not sure of the protocol just yet so hasn't asked anyone about her.

Everyone on the staff seem to be ok so far, but they're all so busy that Harry hasn't really had much of a chance to get to know them properly yet.

Harry's main job is dressing Lord Tomlinson and keeping his clothes and belongings clean, straight and together.

He'd already been informed that if Lord Tomlinson had to go away anywhere on work or pleasure that he'd have to go too.

Harry is used to manual work, but the bakery was much busier than this. He feels like he's kind of wondering around for a lot of the day, not really doing too much.

And he has to get used to being called by his last name! It sounds funny and sometimes he doesn't respond quickly enough because he's not always aware that someone is trying to say something to him!

Harry likes working for Lord Tomlinson, but he also feels sorry for him.

Lord Tomlinson's Sister-in-Law stayed with them the week before Harry started working for them, and the rumour was that she and Lady Tomlinson had gone away for a few days and Lord Tomlinson had been on his own.

So far since Harry had started working for them he had never seen her, and Lord Tomlinson had barely mentioned her, except for saying that they had known one another since childhood and she was going to cost him a fortune because of her love of fashion!

Harry thought he understood that they had only just gotten married and wondered where the newlywed bliss was?

His parents had always had a happy marriage, so while his friends grumbled, he's always thought marriage was supposed to be happy, at least for a little while!

"Mr Styles?" Phillips bellows through the staff quarters.

"Yes Mr Phillips?" he answers.

"Lord Tomlinson has asked for you to be sent to his room"

"Is something wrong?"

"Don't ask questions Styles, just fix your clothes straight and get to it. Quickly".

"Yes Sir" Harry replies, making a quick exit up the stairs while pulling at his shirt.

Harry gets to the door of the room and knocks quietly, waiting for a reply.

"Harry?" he hears muffled from the inside of the room.

"Yes Sir. Phillips said you wanted me?" he calls through the door.

"Yes, I do" Louis replies, thinking Harry has no idea how he _really_ wants him! "but you'll have to open the door you know!" he laughs a little.

Harry warily opens the door and enters "Sorry Sir. Not quite used to the protocol yet"

"Not a worry Styles. You can enter any time you like" Lord Tomlinson answers, looking at Harry through his lashes "but just let me know you're coming" he adds smiling to himself, proud of yet anyother sexual pun.

"Yes Sir. Got it. What can I help you with?"

"I've been asked to go up to Manchester tomorrow so I'll need you to sort out my clothes tonight. We'll be gone for four nights. Do you have enough clothes for that long?"

"I'm sure I can manage your Lord"

Louis is taken aback by Harry calling him that, it's too formal. Louis has never been into having titles and only acquired his by inheritance.

"Please just call me Louis when we're alone Styles, it's much friendlier don't you think?"

"Yes Sir, but is that proper?"

"It doesn't matter what's proper! I'd prefer you call me by my name, not something that has nothing to do with me"

"Uum, ok, if you're sure?"

"Yes, yes, it's fine. When there are others around we should keep it more formal, but no more of this Lord and Sir stuff, ok?"

Harry smiles, blushing a little. He's touched that Louis has enough regard for him to be able to be so informal with him.

"Ok, _Louis!"_ he blushes again.

~

 Next morning at precisely 9am, Harry and Louis are ready to leave in the motor car.

Louis has hired a driver to take them to the station where they'll catch the train, and then meet another private driver who will take them to their accommodation.

Harry and the driver pack the bags onto the car. He can't help but notice the difference.

Harry's bag is a rough old duffle bag made from water stained black material, whereas Louis has a proper set of travelling trunks.

They're made from Mahogany and have brass corners and pad locks on them alongside his initials that have been monogrammed on them in matching brass.

He has three trunks ranging in size and because he packed them, Harry knows what's in them and thinks the amount of clothing in there is ridiculous!

Louis has a different formal and informal suit for each day, plus leisure clothes, nightwear and matching shoes. Then there are the toiletries!

Anyway, Harry is excited none the less.

He has never been to Manchester or travelled by chauffer so he can't wait to experience the luxury.

Lady Tomlinson see's them off at the door, as does Phillips who gives Harry strict instructions not to let the house down or embarrass the family in any way.

Harry waits for Louis to finish farewelling his wife and can't help but notice how frosty she is towards him.

Louis puts his hand out to gently hold her elbow while he kisses her on the cheek, but she pulls it away as soon as she feels his touch.

Louis hesitates for a moment but continues none the less and is just able to land a peck on her jaw as she turns from him.

It's a warmish day and she has a fan in her hand so she waves it, and Harry thinks she moves it closer to Louis to put him off.

It does, but he doesn't let it show "Goodbye dear. We'll be back on the 12th, but should there be any delay, I'll send word"

"No rush" she smiles harshly "you boys have fun doing boy things" she adds, trying to feign excitement for her husband.

Louis doesn't say another word but turns away from her and gets into the back seat of the car.

Harry closes the door, get's in the front and they're off.

 

+

 

Manchester is a big bustling city like London, Harry notes. Not quite as big or loud or busy, but it's not too far behind.

They arrived after 1pm where they were greeted by their driver, who Louis instructed to take them to a tea room.

Harry had ridden in the first class train carriage with Louis because Louis thought it was pointless him sitting there alone and Harry alone in second class.

It wasn't a big deal to Harry where he sat. A seat was a seat as far as he was concerned.

A lot of the other passengers held their noses in the air about him though. He was in uniform and obviously not of their wealth so they showed their snobbery openly.

Louis was quick to his defence though, saying hello and looking directly into the eyes of anyone who dared glare at Harry. They soon got the message and left him alone.

Pulling up outside the tea rooms, Harry thinks Louis is going in alone, so starts getting back in the car after he has let Louis out.

"Come on Styles. We're going for lunch"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! Aren't you hungry? I'm famished"

"Yes, but this is not exactly my place, is it?"

"It's as much your place as it is anyone else's"

Harry hesitates before getting out of the car and joining Louis for lunch.

Together they share two pots of English Breakfast tea and delicate sandwich's that have been cut into triangles.

Harry's large hands almost squash the dainty pieces of bread and he has to remind himself not to put the whole thing in his mouth at once.

The tea cups are much too small for Harry and he could easily have drunk the two pots of tea by himself!

Louis asks Harry about himself and his childhood and shares some information about himself too.

Before long, they're back in the car on the way to their accommodation.

They're staying in the swanky Crowne Plaza Hotel, and Harry can't help but gawp as they walk in.

He pushes their luggage on a trolley into the service entrance and a bell boy takes it from him.

Harry stands back as Louis checks them in, and then together, they take the elevator to the 5th floor.

Louis is staying in a grand suit and Harry has a room adjoining it.

After being shown to his room, Harry realises his bag has been taken in with Louis'.

He knocks on their adjoining door and calls out that he's just after his bag.

"I'll need you to put my things away Harry" Louis says after Harry enters.

"Sure, not a problem" he replies.

"Feel free to take off your jacket Harry" Louis says from his position on an armchair "it's a warm day and I don't want you fainting".

Harry is grateful for the suggestion. Truth is, he's not used to the uniform yet and the material is quite uncomfortable.

He tosses the jacket over a dining chair and immediately his shoulders relax.

He turns away from Louis and continues to unpack while Louis watches his every move.

"You're quite strong, aren't you?"

"Yes Si...sorry, Louis. The bakery was a lot of heavy lifting with the flours and everything so it kept me in shape. Would hate to see what I'd look like if it wasn't for working there" he replies, half turning to look at Louis and pat his stomach at the same time.

"Probably just as great as you look now" Louis flirts outrageously.

Harry blushes "Thank you. That's very kind of you to say" he says quickly and formally as he turns to continue his work.

After putting Louis' empty trunks away, Harry asks if there is anything else he needs.

"No, not right now" he answers, looking Harry up and down.

Harry is flattered. He's never had this kind of attention from a man before so it's confusing, but he likes it still.

He informs Louis that he's going to have a wash in the communal staff members bathroom, and then he'll relax in his room. Should Louis need anything before tea time, he can notify Harry when necessary.

~

Tea time in the hotel is 6pm.

Harry get's Louis dressed after they've both rested in their own room's.

"Can you put my cufflinks in please?" Louis asks.

"Sure" Harry replies, taking them from the bed side table.

Louis puts a wrist out for Harry to put the cufflinks in and their hands brush.

Harry briefly looks at Louis through his eyelashes but is quick to do his job.

Louis' fingers all of a sudden stretch out and brush the underneath of Harry's nimble hands as they work swiftly.

This time Harry looks directly at Louis. Louis doesn't move, so again, Harry goes back to his job.

Putting the second cuff link in, the same thing happens.

"Sir?" Harry asks, forgetting to use Louis' first name.

"Yes?" he pretends not to know what Harry means.

"Um...are you ok?" he asks tentatively.

"Yes, why?"

"You keep brushing me with your fingers".

"Sorry Styles. Your skin just looks so soft, I couldn't help myself" Louis replies truthfully.

Harry blushes but doesn't say anything further. He actually wonders of this is some kind of test. Is he meant to resist before being told he was being tested and will now keep his job?

"There you go Sir" Harry says as he finishes with the cuff links.

"Could you help me with my jacket? My shoulders are a bit stiff"

"Sure..." Harry replies cautiously as he takes the jacket from the hanger.

Louis turns from Harry and awaits putting his arms in.

Harry effortlessly puts the arm holes in the right places and lifts it into place.

Louis shrugs it on "Can you smooth it down on my shoulders?" he asks.

Harry creases his brow, a move Louis can't see, but obliges his boss anyway.

Harry quickly brushes the material either side of Louis' neck and out to the edges of his shoulders.

"Do you mind pressing a bit harder Harry? I think I might need a little massage"

Harry thinks Louis sounds a little eccentric, but again obliges by simply pressing his hands into Louis' shoulders.

Harry thinks he hears Louis breathe a sigh of relief as his shoulders relax under Harry's touch.

Louis' head lulls back and then snaps from side to side as he openly shows enjoying the massage.

Harry freezes; h'es not sure he should be doing this.

"Styles?"

"Sorry, but I'm just not sure I should be doing this"

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure it's appropriate to touch your boss like that" Harry replies as he takes his hands off Louis.

Louis turns slowly to Harry and takes one of Harry's large rough hands in his own smaller, softer, un-worked hand.

Harry doesn't take his hand back.

Louis' hand is cool in his but not uncomfortable.

Louis brushes his thumb against Harry's fingers and takes a step closer to Harry.

Harry watches as Louis gazes at their hands and then raises his eye's to meet Harry's.

Harry is nervous but frozen to the spot.

He looks into Louis' large innocent blue eye's and hold's his gaze.

Louis' lashes are dark and fluffy and cast shadows all over his cheeks.

Harry takes a deep breath, sure that something monumental is about to happen between them.

Louis steps even closer, the gap between them now barely able to fit a sheet of paper through, and rolls up onto the balls of his feet.

Louis takes a deep breath and leans his his face towards Harry's.

Harry swallows deep in his throat, his heart beats a little faster in his chest.

Louis starts to pull Harry's hand around him to bring their bodies together when there's a loud knock at the door.

"Lord Tomlinson?" a loud voice calls out from the hall "Are you ready for tea? They're waiting for you".

"Shit" he whispers to Harry who has jumped away from him.

"Yes, just a moment!" Louis calls out to the guest at the door.

He turns back to Harry who is leaning against a wall in the shadows "I'm the guest speaker at a couple of events over the next fe days which is why I am here. I didn't realise what the time was. I'll come back for you later".

Harry doesn't say anything but watches Louis go out the door and turn his professional features back on.

 

TO BE CONTINUED....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It's well after 1am when Louis returns to his room.

Harry waited in the candle light until he heard Louis stomp past his room and unlock his own door.

There was nothing for Harry to do while he waited for Louis to return; he literally had to sit and wait 'til he came back.

He'd tried to read a book but the lighting was terrible after the sun went down and it hurt his eyes, so he gave up on that.

In the main house while the upstairs are dining, the downstairs staff have jobs to complete, people to chat with, rooms to retire to.

Here, Harry had nothing but the agonising feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.

Louis was definitely going to kiss him before that person knocked on the door.

He'd deliberately asked Harry to touch him more than necessary, and had delicately held his hand and almost pulled it around himself so Harry would have no option but to step closer.

Harry had been taken in by the spell Louis had cast over him in those few personal moments, but was it just in Harry's mind that it actually meant something?

He sat by the window in his room with the blind open a little so he could see the intersection below, and he let his eye's aimlessly follow the cars around.

He wanted desperately for Louis to come back to his room, but he also loathed the thought.

Harry nervously re-entered his room after quickly retrieving his own meal from the staff quarters.

He paced the room, went to the bathroom more than necessary, wrung his hands together, held his head in his hands, took deep breaths to try and rationalise with himself....anything to try and keep his mind off Louis coming back.

He knew he needed to wait for Lord Tomlinson to return so he could help with his undressing, but when the moment finally came he almost threw up with the anticipation.

~

Louis noisily bounded back into his room and Harry was already there, ready to face the music, so to speak.

Harry knew immediately that Louis was drunk "Sir?" he asks as Louis laughs almost uncontrollably.

"I told you not to call me that, remember?" Louis slurs as he points a tired finger at Harry.

"Are you ok?"

"Perfect!"

"Can I get you a glass of water S..Louis?"

"I'll just have a glass of you, thanks" Louis winks.

Harry stays silent. So he wasn't alone in thinking more of their incident?!

He wants to be excited but Louis is drunk and he doesn't know how to handle the situation.

He's never really been around drunk people. His parents are not drinkers because they had to work so hard and couldn't afford it, and the only real drunk people he'd seen were in the streets and he'd always been told to avoid them.

He's not innocent. He's had a drink or two in his time, but he's never been intoxicated enough to be slurring his words or needing to lean on something the way Louis is right now.

"Can't I have a taste of you Styles?" Louis asks.

"I'm not sure..."

"Not sure? You were sure enough earlier when you let me almost kiss you"

"I just don't think you're in any real state for anything right now"

"I can handle my liquor, don't you worry about that!" Louis answers, breathless from the alcohol "And I haven't had that much anyway".

Louis steps towards Harry in anticipation and Harry waits.

The candles in the wall sconces cast shadows along the walls and as if by magic, just as Louis makes his way to Harry, one of them burns out, leaving a darker spot for him to step into. 

The candle from behind him makes a golden halo around his head, shining through his hair and making shadows on his face.

Harry can't help but notice the delicate and sharp features of Louis' face as he makes his way closer.

He's slightly shorter than Harry but not thinner. He's not fat, but his body is more solid and fuller.

Still, his face is delicate and his features small and elfin like. They fit perfectly in the frame of his face, and right now Harry loves how his high collar frames his neck and chin. His hair is shorter than Harry's, but it needs a cut because it's hanging over the collar a little.

Louis steps even closer and Harry anxiously says the first thing that comes into his mind "Can I help you with your jacket?"

"Yes, and then you can help me with the rest of it too"

"I'd be happy to" Harry answers formally.

"I don't think you quite get it Styles" Louis replies "I want _you_ undressed too!"

"Oh..."

"Don't pretend to be innocent Styles. I know you want it too" Louis finally confesses as he just about lunges at Harry.

Louis' lips smack against Harry's and their teeth bang together "Ouch" they say in unison.

Harry puts his hands on Louis' shoulders and gently pushes him away a little.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" Louis asks.

Harry bites his lower lip with his teeth and watches Louis intently.

It's almost a repeat of the earlier scene.

Louis' breath smells strongly of the alcohol he's consumed, but Harry doesn't mind.

Harry takes a deep breath and Louis does too. Louis rolls up onto the balls of his feet to be closer to Harry's height and takes both of Harry's hands off his shoulders.

Louis adeptly pulls Harry's hands behind his own back, and again, their bodies are almost as close as they can be.

Louis seems to have sobered up quickly as he swallows back his excitement.

Slowly but confidently he tilts his head up to Harry's and puckers his lips.

Harry swallows nervously and licks his lips as he watches Louis get closer and closer.

Finally, after what feels likes an age but was actually only seconds, their lips gently meet one another.

They both keep their lips closed and still, neither of them moving an inch.

After a few brief moments, they pull apart at the same time and open their eye's to one another.

Harry takes initiative and opens his lips slightly as he places them against Louis' mouth again.

Louis follows suit and opens his lips too. He seems to be in a trance with his head lulled back and relaxed as Harry takes control of their movements.

Harry opens and closes his lips against Louis' a few times and Louis returns the sentiment by opening his mouth and letting Harry's tongue in.

Their embrace is passionate and slow as their tongues explore each others' mouths for the first time.

Louis puts his hands either side of Harry's jaw and his hands are cool to the touch.

They delicately frame Harry's square jaw as they move in time with one another.

Over and over their lips open and close against one another's, as their tongues move in and out of their own and each other's mouths.

Eventually Louis tries to take it further and tries to start kissing Harry's neck "No, no, not yet" Harry says.

Louis is stunned.

He's so turned on he can think of nothing but Harry, so he's disappointed but says nothing.

"Just....not yet" Harry explains.

"Ok" Louis finally laments.

"I'll help you undress and then I'll retire to my room if you don't mind" Harry says.

"That's ok, I can dress myself" Louis replies.

 

+

 

Louis wakes to a small hang over, but nothing serious. His mouth is slightly dry but a glass of water will fix that.

He can see the light just starting to filter through his heavy drapes but the sun isn't up yet. He assumes it's about 6am.

Slowly sitting up, he looks around the room at the discarded clothing all over the place and remembers what happened last night.

After getting back from the banquet, he and his young Valet had shared a beautiful lingering kiss.

Well, he shouldn't think of Harry as 'his young Valet' because they're just about the same age, but Louis likes to think of Harry as his charge and it makes it much easier if he also thinks of him as younger!

Not that it takes much for Louis to think of Harry!

Louis isn't upset or angry with Harry for rejecting him the night before. Actually, if his slightly eccentric seeming boss drunkenly came at him he'd probably do the same thing!

Harry's mouth had been everything and more of what Louis has been dreaming about for the past few weeks.

He was soft and delicate but masculine all at the same time.

He needed a shave, Louis had noticed when he placed his hands on Harry's strong square jaw, but Louis actually liked it.

When Louis had kissed Betty at their wedding, she had felt like she was going to break!

Her cheek was stone cold and hard and it felt frosty against his lips.

Harry was warm and his cheeks were fuller than Betty's, like there was actually some substance there.

After relieving himself, having a glass of water and washing his face, Louis stood at their adjoining door and wondered if Harry was already awake.

He listened for any signs of life next door, but could only hear his own breath and the natural movements of the old building.

Heart beating so hard he thought it would come out of his chest, Louis gently taps on the door and calls out to Harry.

There's no answer so he knocks again as he gently tries the door handle. It's not locked so he pushes it open and gently calls out to Harry again "Styles? You awake?"

Nothing.

Louis opens the door further, steps into the room and closes the door behind him.

Quietly padding over to Harry's single bed, Louis can't help but notice how bare the room is compared to his own.

Louis is a guest of the group he's addressing at the meetings, so they've put him up in the best room. It's light and bright and very luxurious and extravagant with no expense spared.

The massive bed is plush and comes with a large selection of different pillows which are surrounded by only the best bedding fabrics.

A feather down quilt kept him comfortable while he slept, and the private bathroom facilities were stocked with only the best grooming products.

His separate living room contained several deluxe lounge suites, a couple of lush arm chairs for leisure and a dining suite fit for a king.

Harry's room on the other hand, had a single bed against a dull white wall with a writing desk and chair, a single wardrobe who's door didn't close properly and a single window with a dirty white curtain and blind.

Harry stirred as Louis slipped under the covers with him. He was facing away from the door as Louis entered, so it was very easy for Louis to get in and curl up behind him.

As soon as Harry was properly awake and realised there was someone else in bed with him, he was startled "What's going on!?" he bellowed in his sleepy but astonished voice.

"It's ok, it's just me" Louis calmly replies.

"Are you mad?" Harry asks, looking over his shoulder.

"Only for you"

"You can't do this! What if someone comes in?"

"House keeping doesn't come 'round 'til after they know their guests have left for the day" Louis answers, pulling Harry's body over so he's lying on his back.

Louis almost falls out of the bed because it's so small, but quick as a flash, Harry puts out an arm to help him stay in "Bit small this, isn't it?" Louis states.

"Yes, well...." Harry replies, not wanting to state the obvious differences in their wealth.

"Doesn't matter, it just means I can be closer to you!" Louis quips, pecking Harry's mouth unexpectedly.

Harry wants to kiss Louis so badly, but it still feels wrong, so he doesn't reciprocate the move.

"Styles?"

No answer.

"Styles? Are you ok?"

Harry huffs and looks to the grotty ceiling, not wanting to look into Louis beautiful blue eyes again.

Louis kisses Harry's clenched jaw and this time, Harry let's him.

"It's ok. No-one will know" Louis mumbles through pecks.

As if this is what he's wanted all along, Harry's entire body relaxes into the lumpy mattress and he let's Louis kiss further down his neck and onto his collarbone.

Louis' smaller body is already half covering Harry's as he starts to undo the buttons on his one piece, full length sleeping suit.

Harry moves the arm that Louis is covering with his body and curls it around Louis, and this pushes him on top.

Louis now needs no further evidence that Harry wants him too, so he becomes more aggressive with where he's putting his hands and mouth.

Louis is also wearing a full length sleeping suit, albeit much more upscale compared to Harry's.

Harry puts his large rough hands behind Louis' backside and palms him effortlessly.

Louis sits up on Harry's thighs and they both watch as he undoes Harry's buttons one by one.

Louis bends down and kisses the flesh on Harry's chest where his hands have just touched.

The buttons go half way down Harry's thighs and when Louis get's to the last one, he takes a deep breath and looks at Harry.

~

Harry is watching Louis intently.

His large sleepy eye's look like little slits as he tries to wake up a little more. His curly dark brown hair is parted deeply on one side and thrown over his head, forming a natural crown.

His eye's flick from Louis' face to his hands and to his own crotch.

He can feel his penis getting hard and get's a little embarrassed in front of Louis, so moves one of his hands and covers it.

"No, no, none of that" Louis jokingly scalds as he removes Harry's hand.

Harry get's an embarrassed little grin on his face and fights to keep his hand there.

To this, Louis pops the push buttons open on his sleep suit in almost one go and opens it down to his waist.

Harry is shocked but excited at the same time.

Louis' skin is a light caramel colour and his arms and stomach are rounder than his own. He's toned a little around his collarbone and shoulders, but he doesn't have the lean working man's figure that Harry has.

"You do the rest" Louis says as he gestures to his buttons.

Harry hesitates for a moment, but Louis picks up his hands and places them on his hips "Come on" he cajoles.

With shaky, fumbling fingers, Harry pulls apart the first button. He takes a deep breath and looks at Louis who is comfortably sitting on his thighs like he's done it all his life!

Harry pulls apart the last five buttons in quicker succession which exposes Louis' semi hard penis.

Harry is embarrassed to be looking at it but curious all the same.

Louis' cock is thicker than Harry's but at the moment, not as long.

The colour of it matches the colour of his skin on his body and his pubic hair is very full, curly and light brown in colour.

Harry's hands are still on the material of Louis' sleep suit, so Louis moves one so it covers his penis "It's ok" he assures.

Harry takes it in his hand and of course he know's what to do.

Although the devout followers at church have stated that playing with yourself is a sin and people who do it will go to hell, Harry has masturbated hundreds of times!

His touch on Louis is light, so Louis covers Harry's hand and shows him how he likes it.

Louis is quick to lean back down and kiss Harry. He also takes Harry's penis in his small hand and returns the gesture of masturbating him.

Harry is shocked but pleased when a small gasp escapes his lips.

Both he and Louis smile as they kiss each other, but neither stop any of their movements.

Louis kisses Harry's neck so Harry copies.

Both of them are virgins even though Louis is married, but Louis seems more desperate and in control, so Harry follows Louis' lead.

Harry still has one hand on Louis' full backside, so when Louis starts gyrating his hips on top of Harry's, he squeezes it a little and rubs the flesh up and down with his palm.

"Eeehhhmmm, that's nice" Louis whispers into Harry's neck.

Harry has a moment of confidence and gives Louis' butt a little smack. When Louis looks at Harry, Harry has a glint in his eye and laughs a little.

Louis laughs too and re-joins their mouths together "Dammit Styles you're beautiful".

Harry smiles and pushes his face further into Louis' so their kiss is deeper.

Louis let's go of Harry's penis and takes his suit all the way off. Harry watches as Louis drops the suit on the floor and makes a move to take of Harry's too. Louis kisses down Harry's bare chest and slides the suit off his arms.

As he get's to Harry's hips, Harry's stomach starts to pulse in and out with anticipation.

A small moan suddenly escapes his throat and he swallows to forbid any further noises.

Louis kisses around Harry's penis, but leaves out his phallus on purpose.

He comes as close as his inner thighs and his hair brushes both Harry's cock and balls, but he never let's his mouth or face touch them intently.

Louis pushes back the thin covers as he nudges himself down to the end of the bed to get Harry's suit all the way off his long legs.

He drops the meager material on top of his own and looks at Harry's lean body before him.

The mattress is so spare that Harry's body makes a cavern in it. The pillow is so flat he might as well not have one.

That doesn't matter right now though, all Louis is focused on is Harry's penis standing to attention right between them.

He longs to take it into his mouth and taste it, but most of all he wants to be inside Harry.

"Can you turn over?" Louis asks.

Harry's face creases a little as he considers the suggestion, but he never actually questions it, just turns over as asked.

~

After Harry turns over onto all fours, Louis leans forward and cautiously licks the high end of Harry's butt crack.

Harry clenches his cheeks together, draws in a deep breath and snatches his butt away from Louis slightly.

Louis grabs onto Harry's hips and pulls him back in. He buries his face in Harry's butt and licks around his hole a few times.

Harry makes some beautiful noises, gasping and moaning under Louis' touch.

This is all new to Louis so he doesn't know what to do, but he listens to Harry's moans to find out what he likes the most.

Louis' tongue concentrates on Harry's arse hole and Harry definitely likes this, so Louis decides to stick a finger in.

Harry's sphincter clenches around Louis' finger, but he let's out the best moan yet, so Louis doesn't stop.

In fact, this is the moment where he get's on his knee's behind Harry and grabs onto his hips.

He spits silently on his palm and rubs it on Harry's arse and then runs his hand down between Harry's thighs and onto his ball sack.

"Ooohh...oohhh" is all Harry can mention through a wobbly voice.

Louis hooks his right leg over Harry's and inches closer to him.

He's not entirely sure if what he's doing is right, but he's just doing what feels natural so goes with his instinct.

He takes his hard penis in his right hand, puts his left hand on the small of Harry's back and leans into Harry.

Harry starts to gasp as Louis slowly pushes into him, but it's a good noise, not a bad one, so again, Louis keeps going.

Harry leans down on his elbows so his hole is up higher, and then he reaches back to pull his arse open more for Louis "Go easy" he rasps.

"Ok"

"Ohhh, but don't stop" Harry smiles over his shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes, you?"

"Yes. Perfect"

Louis pushes into Harry until he's fully consumed by Harry's hole.

He pushes in again and again and his own legs start to go a little wobbly as he enjoys the pleasure of another man.

For a few moments they're silent except for their moans.

Soon enough a slurping wet sound starts coming from their fucking and they're reminded that as well as their own pleasure, they need to make sure each other is ok.

"You ok?" Louis asks.

"Yes. You?" Harry asks amateurishly.

"Yes. Am I hurting you?"

"No. Are you getting tired?"

"No"

Harry feels like they're making awkward conversation, so he turns over his shoulder "Can you kiss me?"

"Yes" Louis answers as a matter of fact before leaning forward and kissing Harry while still fucking him.

They kiss for a moment before Louis pulls away and kisses Harry's shoulder.

"Oh" Louis moans after a second or two "Ohhhh. I think I'm almost done" he pants as he starts to move quicker.

"Ok. Let me finish at the same time" Harry replies as he takes his hand off his arse and puts it on his own cock.

Just as Louis is getting faster and faster inside him, Harry pulls in time on his cock.

Harry starts his guttural moans moments before similar sounds start to emanate from Louis.

In seconds they're both cumming; Harry in the sleeping suit that he's picked up off the floor, and Louis inside Harry.

Once they're finished, Harry's arm collapses under them and they lie there, a heaving hot pile of flesh on flesh.

It didn't exactly go as smoothly as Louis had planned, but at least he'd had Harry now.

 

+

 

Three days later and they're heading back to Carlton House on time.

"Betty will be so pleased to see you" Harry quips cheekily as the driver picks them up from the hotel.

Louis knows what Harry is doing and looks at him through his lashes "Yes, I'm sure she will!" he replies, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Thank you for staying with us Lord Tomlinson" the hotel manager is saying while almost flinging the travelling trunks at Harry.

"You're welcome Sir" Louis starts "We had a great time".

"We?"

"Yes, my Valet Harry and I"

"Oh" the manager replies, looking at Harry like he's worthless.

Louis follows the managers gaze to Harry "Yes. Harry and I are great friends, thank you" he responds defensively.

"Your Valet? Yes, of course m'Lord"

"Yes, my Valet. Lucky I wasn't expected to pay for this visit _Geoffrey_ " Louis emphasises while looking at the manager's name badge "Or the bill wouldn't be getting paid!"

Geoffrey coughs, no reply adequate for the situation, and forces a smile.

"Sir?" Harry calls out to Louis as he gestures to the open car door.

Louis gives Geoffrey a stern look but says nothing else as he get's in the car.

Harry closes the door, get's in the front and they're off again.

~

After their early morning tryst, Harry and Louis had spent most of their free time in their rooms.

Louis lied to the staff and some of the members of the organisation he was addressing and told them he was not feeling very good.

They organised for his main meals to be sent to his room, and as a good will gesture (he told them) he also asked for Harry to receive the same.

Together they would sit on Louis' plush bed and eat from their meal trays. 

In the evenings they could hear the traffic down on the street, and in the mornings they heard the building and the world around them coming to life as they lay in one another's arms.

After the first time they'd had sex, Louis had had to fulfill his speaking commitments and had spent a lot of the day in and out of meetings.

He had no real work for Harry to do, except get his clothes clean, so he told Harry to go about his own business if he wanted to.

Harry put on some leisure clothes and decided to take a stroll around Manchester.

He ended up in an open air cafe by a park with a good book where he sat for most of the day.

When he got back to his room, there was a new pair of pyjamas folded neatly on his bed in tissue paper.

Wrapped in twine and with a beige coloured shipping tag tucked into the fold, Harry looked around as if the real owner would suddenly turn up and claim them.

He took out the shipping tag  _Harry Styles_ it read.

Harry Styles? _This_ Harry Styles? He wondered if there was a coincidence and there was another guest of the same name in the hotel?

He decided to bide his time until Louis got back in another hour or so, and left the package unopened on his bed.

It turned out that the package  _was_ for Harry, and it was from Louis.

For the rest of their stay, Louis tried to endlessly lavish Harry with new belongings that he wanted sent to the hotel, but Harry declined.

Not only was he worried that other staff would notice his new worldly goods, he wasn't sure what was going on between he and Louis and didn't want to make things more complicated by accepting gifts from him.

Harry was just happy enough to be spending time alone with Louis and getting to know him.

They tried to sneak out of the hotel unnoticed at one point, but just as they were going, there was a knock on the door from one of the event organisers wanting to know how Louis was feeling.

Harry ended up having to hide in his room, and the guest invited himself to stay for over an hour, so in the end they lost their gumption and stayed in after he left.

~

Back at Carlton House, their relationship went back to normal in front of everyone else, and became very romantic where only their eye's could see.

Being Louis' Valet, Harry got to spend an awful lot of private time with him, so they were always snatching kisses and embraces from one another.

One of the footmen who shared Harry's room asked where he got the new pyjama's from and he had to lie and say they were a present from his parents.

The material on them was very thick and soft and obviously worth a lot of money, so he made up that they made an extra profit when they sold their Bakery and had decided to spoil him for becomming a Valet.

When Harry inadvertently complained to Louis that his neck was sore because of the low quality of their bedding downstairs, new furniture turned up the next day.

Along with new bed frames were new mattresses, pillows to choose from, sheets, quilts, extra warm blankets for when it got colder and comforters, there were a few rugs and wall hangings to brighten the rooms.

Everyone was surprised. Having all been in service their entire working lives, no-one expected or needed any extra comforts from their boss.

Harry's heart fluttered when he remembered that he'd complained to Louis about his neck. He hadn't meant for this to happen, he'd just been honest, but obviously Louis had taken notice and had everything possible sent as soon as possible.

Harry wanted to sneak into Louis' room to say thanks but at the top of the stairs he heard Betty's voice softly calling out to Louis through his door.

He watched from the landing as the door slowly opened and Betty disappeared inside.

"What can I help you with, Elizabeth?" Louis asked formally.

"I'm your wife Lord Tomlinson, no need to be so formal"

"Well I've hardly seen you since we got married, I started to wonder if I had a wife!"

"Well you do, and my parents are asking about Grandchildren, so we'll need to start working on that!"

"Really?!" Louis asks, getting agitated. "You haven't wanted anything to do with me. You've barely been in the same room as me since we got here and now your parents want us to have children, so you expect me to just go along with it?"

"We haven't even consummated the marriage Louis! They'll start asking questions if I'm not with child soon"

"That's no fault of mine. I  _did_ try if you remember, but again, you wanted nothing to do with me!"

"Well I do now" Betty purrs as she takes a step toward Louis.

"Not now Betty!" Louis snaps.

"Louis!"

"What?! I don't wish to be close to you right now Betty. I'm tired. I have a lot of work on and it's the middle of the day for goodness sake! Why don't you make a hair appointment or something?"

"Don't dismiss me Louis! I'm your wife!"

"You could have fooled me Betty" Louis says calmly as he opens the door and gestures for her to leave.

Harry hears the door open and quickly and quietly makes his way back down stairs to polish Louis' shoes or something. Anything to keep his mind off seeing Betty just go into Louis' room.

 

+

 

Three weeks later and Louis and Betty are off to see Louis' parents for a few days.

Harry and Lilian will go with them to make sure everything is in order.

They'll take a car the entire way with Lilian and Harry in the front with the driver, and Louis and Betty in the back together.

Harry opens the door for Betty to get in and then makes his way to the other side to help Lilian get in the front, and Louis get in the back.

Before he moves past Harry to sit in the car, Louis every so secretly pats Harry on the back side and winks at him.

Harry blushes.

They're always very careful about their affection for each other because there are so many people around the house all the time, so Harry is very surprised by Louis.

Louis has told Harry that he and Betty are arguing all the time and still haven't consummated their marriage.

Louis doesn't want to be with Betty. He doesn't want to be at Carlton House. He doesn't want to be a Lord. He doesn't want to be rich and have staff or have to make foolhardy speeches at wasteful banquets.

He just wants to be with Harry.

Doesn't matter where. Doesn't matter how. He just wants to be with Harry.

In the car, Betty leans forward and talks with Lilian a little "You and Harry should go on a picnic when we get there. Lovely grounds around the place. Louis and I wont need you often while we're there, so you should get to know one another better".

"Oh yes, that sounds lovely" Lilian blushes, trying not to look at Harry who's body is squashed up next to hers in the front of the car.

"Don't force them into anything they don't want Betty" Louis grumbles from the far back corner.

"It's no trouble Lord Tomlinson. If you and Lady Tomlinson want some alone time, I'm happy to be out of your hair. And a picnic sounds lovely" Lilian says sweetly.

Harry thinks it sounds like something that Betty and Lilian had already concocted and rehearsed, but goes along anyway "That sounds like a lovely idea if the weather is fine" Harry says. "And yes, a picnic sounds lovely" he adds flatly.

"Great!" Betty squeals while clapping her silk gloved hands together "That's sorted then".

~

Louis' parents house is a more like a manor, grand and exquisite with way too many rooms and far too much 'stuff'!

Harry can't get his mind around the size of the place. He has one of the footmen showing him around, but he still get's lost every time he goes somewhere!

At Carlton House it's easy to get around because the house is split onto levels, so there is some form of order, but the manor is something entirely on it's own.

The ceilings are as high as high can be and every room is wide and long and so spacious, it's like the family  _want_ to be on oppsostie sides of the rooms.

As grand and striking as it is, it feels cold to Harry. Like there is no love, or warmth, or laughter there.

He see's plenty of staff, but only a couple of times does he glimpse the other member's of the family.

They're there for Louis' Dad's 50th Birthday, so there are plenty of other guests and all of their associated staff too.

Harry ends up having a great time with some of them, but the organised picnic with Lilian is very awkward.

Louis had been teasing Harry about it ever since they got there and it just made Harry more embarrassed about it!

Louis has his own room, but Betty has been coming on quite strongly and wants to spend a lot of alone time with him, so Harry has barely had any time with him.

Harry questioned Louis about the sex-with-Betty thing and Louis confirmed that they still hadn't done anything. Sor far, Louis had been able to keep her away from him.

He's finding her more and more respulsive every time she comes on to him. Not only because he now silently realises he loves Harry, but because she is so desperate.

And he doesn't even think she really wants him anyway, she only wants to appease her parents and start bearing little one's for their sake!

Betty is very excited on the morning of Harry and Lilian's picnic, as though she thinks a great romance is going to kickoff over cold cuts and fruit punch.

The head cook made them a basket up and Betty and Louis saw them off at the door as they took a stroll through the grounds.

"Lovely day for it" Lilian pronounces softly as they lay a blanket out under a shady tree.

"Sure is" Harry replies awkwardly.

There's silence as they drink their non alcoholic punch and snack on left over meats and apetizers from the night before.

Lilian tries to make conversation, but she can tell Harry isn't really into it.

"I'm sorry if you feel you've been set up" Lilian explains.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. You're a lovely girl Lilian, but just not for me"

"Is there someone else?"

"Kind of" Harry answers after a longish pause.

The sun sneaks it's way through the branches, and every now and then as the leaves sway the right way, the sun bounces off Harry's emerald eyes as he stares into the distance.

"I know"

Harry's eye's squint in the sun as his head snaps to the side and he lookes at Lilian.

"You know?"

"Yes. And so does Betty"

"What?!" Harry asks, shocked.

"That's why she set this whole thing up. I like you, but she wanted it more than I did"

Lilian picks up her straw wide brimmed hat and waves it in front of her face. There's already a breeze but she wants to distract herself from the conversation they're having, even though she's the one who started it.

"I beg your pardon?"

"She'll never divorce him or let him leave because that would be shameful, so she turns a blind eye. I'm one of her closest and only confidants which is why she wanted it to be me to try and take you away from Lord Tomlinson"

Harry stares at Lilian open mouthed. He'd had no idea they were obvious or that anyone else had any inkling of their relationship.

"I shouldn't be saying any of this, but I feel rediculous!" Lilian laughs.

"Please don't feel like that. You _will_ find someone"

"I don't really want to at the moment! When would I have time? I have so much to do for Lady Tomlinson that I fear I wouldn't have the hours nor the energy for such relations!"

Harry doesn't know how to respond, so he says nothing.

"Let's head back, shall we?" Lilian asks after a few more awkward moments.

"Ok" Harry replies.

On the way back they make small talk but are more comfortable with one another.

Lilian promises Harry that she'll keep his secret, so long as he promises to pretend they've had a wonderful time, just to keep Betty off their backs.

"It's a deal!" Harry smiles.

~

The next morning, the entire house is up early for a celebratory Birthday breakfast followed by a day of games in the sprawling gardens.

Harry gets Louis dressed in his breakfast attire and then tries to make his way back downstairs to continue his work.

Louis' Father see's him coming out of Louis' room "What are you doing around here boy?" he bellows.

"Harry Styles, Sir. Lord Tomlinson's Valet" Harry explains, holding a hand out to shake.

"Do not ever try to shake my hand again! You are the help, not a guest!"

Harry's mouth gapes open and closed like a fish. Louis has always spoken so nicely to him so he's not used to being spoken to like he's someone's property.

"And I asked you what you were doing here, not who you are!" Lord Tomlinson's Father yells.

"I was helping Lord Tomlinson with his morning attire, Sir" Harry almost whimpers.

Louis hears the commotion and snatches open his heavy oak door "What's going on?" he asks, looking between Harry and his Father.

"I was asking your boy what he was doing" his Father replies calmly, but giving Harry a filthy look at the same time.

"Well what did you think he was doing Father?! We're up early for your Birthday and I needed some help dressing!"

"I beg your pardon young man?! There's no need to get crass with me, I was only asking!"

Harry steps back against the wall and asks for divine intervention to melt into it if he can.

No such luck for him though.

"Why are you so friendly with the help Louis? I've always told you it's not a good way to be a boss!" his Father warns.

"I'll be as friendly as I want, with whomever I want, thank you!"

"They'll turn around and take advantage of you, you know! Get too friendly and they'll think they're part of the family soon enough!"

Louis is getting very angry. Not only is his Father insulting his love, he's being an arrogant pig.

Louis wants to tell his Father what he really thinks of him, but that's not the done thing.

Instead, he takes a deep breath "I'll thank you to mind your own business Father. We don't want anything to ruin your Birthday celebrations, do we?"

His Father seems to realise he was in the wrong and also takes a deep breath to calm down. "No, no we don't. We have so much planned. I can't wait for everyone to enjoy themselves today" he replies in a rather more cheery tone.

Louis' Father then simply turns on his heel and walks away without another word, although he did give Harry one last final filthy look, all the way from his head to his toes and back again.

Still against the wall, Harry doesn't want to move. He's got his hands in front of him, clasping on to each other so tightly they're going white.

His huge innocent eye's watch Louis for his next instruction.

Louis grabs onto the door handle again, and when his Father is out of sight, he nods for Harry to come back into his room.

Harry briskly takes a few large steps to the other side of the wide hall and is in Louis' room again.

Louis pushes the door so it's ajar and pulls Harry behind it, clasping his still worried face in his small hand.

"I'm sorry" he whispers on Harry's jaw "My Father has always been an ass".

Harry smiles weakly as Louis' words but otherwise stands stock still.

Louis fully embraces Harry and quickly pecks his lips.

Outside in the hall they hear a commotion of sorts and pull apart.

Harry moves to the door, but Louis grabs hold of his hand and pulls him back.

"I have to go Louis. I don't want to be caught by your Father again"

"You're not doing anything wrong by being here. And besides...." Louis continues as he looks at their hands and then into Harry's eye's "I love you".

TO BE CONTINUED....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Clasping Harry's hands in his and gazing into his eye's waiting for a reply, Louis is startled when one of the visiting footmen knocks on the door and begins to enter without being called to.

"Can I help you?" Louis asks sternly as he let's Harry's hands drop.

Harry steps away from Louis and pretends to be working on fixing up his clothes and tidying the room.

"I'm sorry Sir, I lost my way and walked into a jardinière and I thought I heard someone in here so I wanted to ask for some directions" the clumsy boy answered.

"Where are you going then?"

"Ummm" the young footmen starts "Uummm, I think...I..aahh...I'm going to the garden?"

"Are you? Sounds like you don't know _where_ you're going?!" 

"Like I said, I'm just a bit lost and confused" he answers, not able to look Louis in the eye.

"Well the garden entrance for the staff is _downstairs_ for a start, through the main room, past the dining room and library, down into the staff quarters, through the kitchen and laundry and out the back door I believe. No where near my bedroom at all!"

The hair stands up on the back of Harry's neck. He thinks back to his date with Lilian and wonders if it were Betty who put the footmen up to this?

"Aahh, yes, yes, thank you Sir" the naïve boy answers as he makes a hasty retreat.

Louis slams the door closed as soon as he can and flicks the latch. He stands with his back to the door and looks longingly at Harry who has now turned to him.

Louis starts making his way to Harry with question in his eye's. He wants to ask Harry if he feels the same? He wants to know if Harry's heart beats faster when Louis is near? Is Louis in his thoughts all day too? Distracting him from his reality?

Before any words can be exchanged though, there's a soft knocking at the door "Louis?" Betty calls out. "Are you there?"

"Darn!" Louis whispers to Harry before rolling his eye's and turning to the door. He quickly takes off his coat and tosses it on the bed and undoes his sleeve buttons.

"Yes Betty?" Louis asks without opening the door too much.

"Are you coming to the garden? We're all heading there and I thought we could go together, darling" she answers, overly friendly.

"I'm not finished dressing as you can see" he begins, turning his arms up at her for proof. "I'll meet you there, shall I?"

"I really wanted us to go there together as Husband and Wife, Louis. I want us to show a united front, darling"

Ha! A united front?! Louis doesn't know what she's up to but he doesn't like it anyway.

"Well _darling,_ I need to finish dressing and then I can meet you in the garden and _then_ we can show a _united front_ , ok?"

Harry hears Betty puff and stomp her foot "You really _are_ wicked Louis Tomlinson!"

"Yes, well, see you later" he replies unnerved as he slowly closes the door on her and re-locks it.

Standing against the door for a few seconds while Betty walks away, Louis finally peels himself off it and saunters over to Harry.

"Now, where were we?" Louis asks as he leans up to Harry and pecks his lips.

Harry returns Louis' kiss willingly and puts his hands on his backside, pulling him in close. "I wish I could have you right now" Harry whispers into Louis' mouth.

"Me too. But did you hear me earlier?" he asks as he pulls back and looks into Harry's eye's, his gaze flicking from left to right.

"Yes" Harry replies simply.

"Yes?"

"Yes" Harry pauses. "And I love you too".

~

The day of Birthday celebrations starts early and continues well into the night. After the breakfast there were games such as sack races and three-legged races for the kids, as well as a clown and pin the tail on the donkey.

There were streamers and tricycles and tables of food and drinks. Kids ran around with sticks in their hands and the band played over and over, and Harry had to wonder if the whole town had been invited because there were just so many people there!

A lengthy luncheon for the adults merged into performers from a circus entertaining them for hours. After the nannies took the children into the house in the late afternoon, the real party started though.

Most adults and some late teenaged children ended up drunk and laughing and causing a ruckus for the staff. There were streamers left everywhere as well as crockery and cutlery that all had to be accounted for, miscellaneous pieces of clothing, fruit pierced together with skewers, garden decorations in the large pond and on and on it went!

There was a temporary awning erected in the main garden, and someone had thought it would be funny to stack the chairs and tables up along the edge of it so the mass had to be disassembled before anyone could get into it!

It was going to take the staff days to clean the lawn up which they all lamented, because they would still have to continue their everyday duties.

The staff had kind of been able to enjoy the day as they worked because the family had been in such good spirits. They were able to take their lunch into the lawn and had all enjoyed a glass or two of the alcohol on offer.

Harry and Louis hadn't been able to spend any alone time together because Betty had insisted on putting on their 'united front'.

They had glanced over the party goes at one another, and Harry couldn't help but watch as Louis blushed into his lap whenever Harry was near.

Louis had taken to patting the chest area near his heart when Harry was around. Harry assumed this meant that he owned Louis' heart, or was in his heart, or that Louis was silently repeating that he loved Harry.

In return, Harry had taken to using proper sign language for his reply. Harry's Aunt had been hard of hearing so he'd learnt a few key phrases, and 'I love you' was one of them.

Whenever Louis motioned at him, Harry would discreetly bring his hand to his face as if he was going to scratch or something and fold down his middle and ring finger, leaving the rest erected.

Louis had furrowed his brow at first, but Harry mimed what it meant, and from then on it was their secret communication.

Harry noticed that for most of the day Betty tried to keep Louis near, but Louis was forever trying to be out of her presence.

Once, when Harry was walking past, Louis gently grabbed his elbow and pulled him near so he could be introduced to a guest.

It was unheard of to introduce the staff to guests, especially one's who are so distinguished, so to say their guest was shocked was an understatement.

Hours later Harry walked past Louis' Dad who whispered to him "Mind your place boy".

Harry was stunned but maintained his silence and professional manners. He simply nodded and made his way to his next job.

He turned to look over his shoulder as he was leaving the garden and saw that he was now having a stern word with Louis, while looking in his direction.

"You shouldn't be so close to the staff Louis" his Father had scalded.

"I told you earlier that I will do as I please!"

"I know you will Louis, and that's what I'm afraid of. They'll over run you if you let them"

"Don't be so insolent Father" Louis hissed while trying to maintain a smile for any other guests who may look their way.

"Betty is your _wife!"_

"Yes, well _you_ saw to that, didn't you?!"

"What's that supposed to mean boy? Betty is a fine woman!"

"You forced us to wed Father, don't take me for a fool. You knew we weren't right for one another"

"You've known her since she was a bairn Louis. You will _not_ speak about her like that!"

"I will speak about _my_ wife as I please. And I will treat my staff as I please as well. I'll thank you _again_ to stay out of my affairs Father" Louis concludes as he starts to walk away.

"Just make sure there are no affairs of the marital kind Son!" Louis Dad hisses in a whisper after him.

 

+

 

Back at Carlton House, and a month later, things are heating up even more between Harry and Louis.

Louis doesn't have an actual job that he has to go to, but his family own a lot of real estate, so he deals with the day to day running of a lot of the properties.

In a bid to have more alone time with Harry, he's made up a story about wanting to purchase more land in a different county.

He's convinced Betty that to expand their wealth, they should buy land and build cheaply to either sell or rent out for profit. If they do this outside of London and the other highly populated places, the costs will be cheaper and eventually their percentage revenue will rise a great deal.

Louis has been a little more affectionate and less brash with her, so she thinks they're on the right path and has stopped outwardly being so suspicious of him and Harry.

It's a good thing too, because Louis has actually purchased a little love nest for him and Harry to stay in when they go away.

According to Louis, he needs to take regular business trips to another county for the purpose of consulting with estate agents, builders, architects etc and it's just easier if he stays overnight or for a couple of days at a time rather than commuting each day.

Of course he needs to take Harry with him to help with his belongings, so it's quite convenient that Louis has been able to get his wife off their case!

The house they stay in is a small two bedroom, thatched roof cottage on a private two acres of land.

There are no staff, just the two of them and the privacy of the open spaces around them.

Both bedrooms are set up as if they both have occupants, just in case someone visits, but of course only the master bedroom is ever used.

There are no fancy furnishings though, Louis wanted to be comfortable but not over the top with anything. He liked when he went to boarding school and everything was cozy and convenient but not extravagant.

He'd learnt to live without opulent style and had since thought his family's spending frivolous.

Betty has no desire to have anything to do with the business, so it's easy to bluff his way around her if she ever asks him about his trips, which she rarely does anyway.

Louis and Harry always take off their stuffy suits when they get far enough out of London and change into leisure clothes for their drive there.  Louis has his own car now so they can go at their own pace.

They have a favourite cafe they like to stop at along the way and they always get a take away picnic basket too. They drive to the top of a hill and overlook the farms below as they sip their tea and whisper sweet nothings to one another.

The locals in town have started to get to know them because they are always around, and they have been introducing themselves simply as Harry and Louis; friends.

No-one is any the wiser about Louis' title or wealth and the boys like that just fine. They are not affectionate with one another in public because they don't wish to be arrested, but they couldn't care less what anyone has to say about them.

They often get funny looks from the old farmer ladies in their frocks and scarves over their hair, and once or twice a tractor riding farm hand has said something derogatory under his breath to them, but they pay no mind and keep on their way.

"I don't want to go back" Louis complains to Harry as they sit bare chested on the lounge room floor covered in blankets and pillows.

Harry doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want to go back either, but that's Louis' decision. They've been there three days this time, Betty will most definitely be getting suspicious.

After a pause from Harry, Louis continues "Minnie is coming back next week anyway. She'll be with us two months this time. I could never stand that woman!"

Harry chuckles at seeing Louis get worked up. His eye's are slits and his mouth all white from being screwed up and Harry just thinks he is the most adorable man ever!

"At least Betty will be distracted and might leave you alone a little!"

"Yes, but Minnie will be pestering Betty about giving her a niece or nephew, and _that_ will make Betty desperate again!"

"She's not having you" Harry pouts to Louis, craning his neck for a kiss.

"Never" Louis answers as he obliges the kiss.

"Let's make tea and sandwich's and watch the sun set outside. We can make a little fire on the dirt and I'll wrap you in my arms so you don't get cold and you'll tell me you love me and then bring me inside and have your way with me!" Harry winks at Louis.

"Mmmm, you make it sound like an offer I can't refuse"

"So don't then!"

"One thing first?"

"Yes?" Harry asks.

"Kiss me again!" Louis begs.

Harry leans over to Louis who is sitting propped up against a couch and slowly inches closer to his face.

Louis' gaze flirts between Harry's lips and eye's and he parts his lips, awaiting his lovers kiss.

Ever so slowly, Harry let's his mouth brush against Louis'. Their lips close together and the tips of their tongues dance against one another's.

Harry pulls the blankets off Louis' lap and sits in the spot where they had just created their warmth.

Louis cranes his neck further up to Harry and his lips plead for more.

Harry willingly obliges and this time presses his mouth further into Louis'. He slowly pulls away, taking Louis' lower lip with him.

Louis smiles "Can we just forget the tea and sandwich's and have the fire in here instead?"

"Whatever you wish my sweetheart" Harry replies as he sucks on Louis' lower lip again.

~

Harry wraps his long fingers around the back of Louis' slim neck and uses his thumb to brush against his jaw.

Their kissing has intensified and Louis has his hands on Harry's gyrating hips. He scratches his nails up Harry's back and into the length of his hair, pulling on it a little.

This does nothing but make Harry move faster into Louis and press his crotch into him more.

"Oh God" Louis moans "I am so glad I met  _you"_ he adds sexually as he looks Harry up and down and takes his crotch into his hand.

"Mmm, I'm a good little house boy, aren't I?"

"You're much more than a house boy. But yes, you're good at what you do!"

"Mmm, cripes then Lord Tomlinson" Harry begins to answer in a mock southern American accent "let me show you what I  _can_ do!"

Harry scootes down on Louis' lap and takes Louis' pants with him. Louis' cock is semi hard and so Harry kisses his way up to it.

Louis watches as Harry sucks on his inner ankle bone and then kisses his inner calf. He turns his attention to the other leg and licks under Louis' knee, a spot he knows is arousing for Louis.

Before getting to his penis, Harry get's Louis really squirming as he butterflies little pecks all over his thighs, sometimes taking the tiniest of nibbles on his flesh.

By the time Harry get's to Louis' phallus, Louis already has it in his hand and is starting to gasp for breath.

"Now now, that's my job" Harry playfully scalds.

"Ooohh, I couldn't wait" Louis wheezes as he tilts his head back.

Harry places his hands on Louis' thigh's and let's Louis guide his own cock into Harry's mouth.

Harry opens his mouth and places it near Louis' hard on and Louis taps it on his lips, letting a little bit of pre cum coat his lower lip. Looking directly into Louis' eye's, Harry lick his lip and swallows.

 Harry let's Louis' cock into his mouth and it fills the warm cavity easily. Louis keeps hold of it at the base and pulls his foreskin back so the sensation is heightened.

Harry draws his mouth along the shaft a number of times before taking his mouth away and peppering kisses around the entire area.

Louis pushes Harry's loose hair off his face so he can watch his boyfriend kiss and nibble at his flesh. Harry get's to Louis full pubic area and pushes back the hair so it pulls on Louis' skin.

Louis draws in a sharp breath through gritted teeth but never considers asking Harry to stop. Harry then licks up Louis' snail trail and sucks his way all the way to Louis' mouth.

Louis let's Harry kiss him deeply and then tries to play a game and pulls away. At this, Harry get's playful too and starts trying to bite Louis on his shoulders, collarbone, jaw, neck.

Louis' laughs childishly as Harry also trails his fingers lightly down his ribs and tickles him gently. He tries to squirm away from the touch but is not match for Harry, who pulls him back into an embrace.

They sit breathless for a few moments with Harry still on Louis' lap as they steal harsh kisses from one another, biting each others lips, pawing at one another's flesh, panting, sweating, their bodies begging for more.

Harry is also hard now and Louis puts his hand down the front of his open pyjama suit to grab a hold of him.

"Mmm, you're good at that. Had practice have you?" Harry jokes with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Only on myself!" Louis jokes back as he slides his hand up and down Harry's length.

"Well you're  welcome to practice on me anytime" Harry murmurs as he steals yet another kiss from Louis.

"Can you get on your knee's?" Louis asks as he let's go of Harry and pats him on the bum for some motivation.

Silently Harry maneuvers himself off Louis and onto his knee's in front of him. His pyjama suit is still on and even though it's undone all the way and his penis pokes out, Louis pulls it down off his shoulders and let's it drop onto the back of his folded knee's.

Pulling Harry closer to him, Louis smiles up at Harry as he sticks out his tongue and licks the head of his cock. Harry smiles back and puts his hand on the top of Louis' head pushing back his locks, just likes Louis had done to him only moments earlier.

Louis open's his mouth more and takes Harry in. He suctions his mouth all the way around Harry's penis and let's his lips slide seamlessly along the entire length of it.

Harry draws his hips in and out from Louis, circling them a little as he does. He places a hand on his own hip for stability and speed's up when Louis moans a little.

Louis puts a hand on the inner side of Harry's lean thigh and rubs the skin up and down all the way to his buttocks. Harry squeezes his cheeks in time with Louis' rubbing and his own gyrating and so Louis let's his fingers press harder into the flesh near Harry's arse.

Louis looses his mouth's grip on Harry for a quick second while he sucks his own fingers and then returns to the original position.

With his now wet fingers, he trails a line up to Harry's arse and prods the flesh so Harry will part his cheek's.

Louis sticks a finger in Harry's arse and listens as he gasps for breath, throwing his head to the ceiling.

"Oh..ooh..that is so amazingly pleasurable" Harry breathes out between smiling at Louis and brushing his hair back behind his ear.

Louis smiles up at Harry, never taking his wet lips off Harry's penis, and sticks another finger in there too.

Harry's mouth forms a large but perfect 'O' shape and his eye's roll in his sockets when Louis does this. he tries to make a sound but all that comes out is a little whisper of something inaudible.

Harry is sweating now, the dampness obvious on his hairline and torso. Louis reaches up with his free hand and rubs it all over Harry's sparsely covered skin, digging in his nails and leaving red tracks here and there.

Harry grabs that perfectly small hand and places the fingers in his mouth, sucking them in time with Louis' sucking on his cock.

Harry's hip movements are becoming a lot faster, deeper and  forceful now so Louis know's he wants to orgasm.

Louis takes back both of his hands and leans back a lot further on the couch so Harry has to lean on the back of it to stay inside Louis mouth.

"Fuck my mouth Harry" Louis begs. "I want you to. Hard. And fast. And let your juices flow into my mouth. I want all of you in there" he says with his big innocent bllue eye's looking up at Harry.

Harry readjusts his feet in the mess of materials around them and leans down to reinsert himself into Louis' mouth. He ends up kicking off the pyjama suit and kneeling on the couch with Louis beneath him.

It takes no time at all for Louis to bring Harry to orgasm after he takes Harry into his mouth and hand at the same time.

Harry thrusts over and over and keeps going when the spasms start to tingle in his arse and run up his spine.

His face scrunches up with the painful pleasure that is running through him and Louis begs for more "Faster Harry, faster" he repeats as though making Harry ejaculate in his mouth will also make _him_ orgasm.

Harry grunts a couple of times as he goes as hard and fast as he possibly can, and then the spasms take over and he's in utopia. He pulls out of Louis' mouth and takes his penis in his own hand as his juices violently escape his body.

Louis willingly opens his mouth to catch them, and while most of it slides right in there, some of it splatters around his face and chest. 

Louis scraps a small finger over his face and places it in his mouth so he can drink up every last drop of Harry, and then takes his own penis in that same hand.

He's hard as a rock and has pre cum on his slit that has started to dribble down the head and onto his hand.

"Here, let me" Harry offers.

"No, no.." Louis declines as he squeezes his eye's shut and urges the lightning bolts to rush through him.

Harry stands to the side and watches as Louis quickly comes to orgasm and the spasms shake his body all over. His toes curl and his knee's bend and then his backside starts to shake and stiffen at the same time.

Harry places a hand on Louis hair which makes him relax and then the spasms travel further up his body into his torso and shaking through his shoulders and upper arms.

Harry get's to his knee's as he see's his man finishing and readily licks up the cum that has splattered on his thighs, lower stomach and hand.

Louis' body slumps on the spot as the euphoric feeling leaves his body. He finally opens his eye's and looks at Harry who is still down near his thighs.

They smile at each other and Harry cranes his neck for a kiss. Louis lets go of his now flaccid cock and places a tiny hand on Harry's strong neck.

Their breathing is slowing down back to normal and their kissing nice and passionate.

"I love you" Harry muses.

"Mmm, I love you too" Louis replies slowly, lovingly into Harry's mouth.

Harry blushes and sits back on Louis thighs. 

The night has started to draw in and through the glass French doors that surround the back part of the house, they can see the sun leaving the sky and the shadows creeping over.

"How 'bout that fire, Lord Tomlinson?" Harry drawls.

"Anything for you, my love"

~

 The drive back home the next day is solemn, as it always is.

They know they have to go back to pretending they are just staff and boss and it just about breaks their hearts every time.

Louis is always more melancholy than Harry because of his loveless marriage and the need to put on a show for the aristocratic snobs in his social circles.

He thanks his lucky stars that Minnie is visiting and hopes that she and Betty will take a trip together somewhere. He may even suggest a foray over to the Continent for a shopping trip or something.

Betty loves nothing more than having the staff at the most exclusive boutiques waiting on her hand and foot, so Louis thinks he'll have to put that in their budget.

"It'll take at least a fortnight. Maybe even a month with the way  _she_ shops!" Louis tells Harry on their drive.

"But we'll still be at the house. We wont be able to have any privacy because of the other staff. And Phillip's is on at me all the time!" Harry reasons.

"You just let  _me_ work on Phillip's" Louis smiles.

Harry can't resist and reaches out a hand to place on Louis' thin knee. They're almost home so he doesn't leave it there, just squeezes it affectionately.

As soon as they get to Carlton House, Phillip's is at the door with a telegram for Harry.

"It's your Father, my boy" Phillip's explains seriously.

"What?" Harry asks, a million things running through his mind.

_Come quick Harry love stop Your Pa's not got long stop._

Harry's mind races and he looks between Phillips and Louis, who is watching, waiting for Harry to say something.

"It's my Father" he says softly, repeating after Phillips. "He's not got long so I have to go to him. The next train will be due soon. I don't suppose I could ask for a lift to the station?"

"Don't be silly my lo..umm..my lovely Valet Styles" Louis replies, catching himself before calling Harry his love. "I'll take you all the way there".

"No, no. Please. Thank you, that's very kind" Harry begins, wringing his flat cap in his large hands the same way he did on the day of his interview. "I don't know what I'll find when I get there or how long this will take, so I'd prefer to go myself, if you don't mind"

Louis is heartbroken. He wants to be there for Harry but know's it's not possible right now.

"I'm sorry Phillips. I know you need help downstairs and I've just got back..." Harry tries to apologise.

"No need to be like that Styles" Louis defends. "I can dress myself and we can do without you for a day or two. Or however long it will take".

Louis looks at his hands gripping the side mirror of the motor car. He can feel tears pricking the back of his eye's, desperately trying to spill down his face any second. What is he going to do without Harry?

Just half a day away from the love of his life is too much to bear. He often calls for him during the day for no reason other than to look at him. What is he going to do if Harry has to stay with his family for a couple of weeks?

Or worse yet. What if Harry's Father passes and Harry decides to stay with his Mum?

Louis is almost beside himself as Phillip's breaks the reverie with his deep serious tone "Shall I get a driver m'Lord?"

Louis coughs back the tears "No, no Phillips. Thank you but I have the car out, a short jaunt to the train station wont make a difference now".

"If you wish Sir"

"Yes, yes. Thank you. In you hop Styles and we'll be off so you don't miss the train.

~

Harry is quiet on the way to the station, and Louis let's him be silent with his thoughts.

When he steers the car into a parking lot, he desperately wants to lean over, hug Harry, kiss him , tell him everything will be ok. Of course he can't do that though. They're in a public space and crowds are building for the next train leaving in about 6 minutes.

"Please come back" Louis whispers out through tears that are now streaming down his face.

Harry doesn't know what to say. There isn't enough time. He doesn't want to hurt Louis any more than he's obviously already hurting, but he just doesn't know what the situation will be when he get's home.

"I have to go Louis" Harry replies gravely.

Harry opens the car door and almost hits a couple of young children who are skipping down the pathway to the station entrance. He wants to lean in and tell Louis that he loves him, hear it said back, but the parents of the skipping children are right next to him and they'd hear it.

He closes the door as Louis slumps in the driver's seat and watches him walk away. There are no hiding his tears now but Louis doesn't care. He doesn't know any of the strangers walking by, and although they are staring at him because of the novelty of the car, he decides to be brave.

Quickly stepping out of the car and taking a few steps to where the crowd is flowing through the gates, Louis calls out "Harry!"

Harry turns in amongst the crowd and looks back at Louis who continues "I love you!"

Harry's face breaks into a smile as he raises his fist, his middle and ring finger turned down, the rest still erect in their silent declaration of love.

 

 TO BE CONTINUED...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Harry returned to Carlton House the next week.

"What happened? Louis asked him with tears in his eyes, anticipating bad news.

"The funeral was two days after I got there. I made it in time to say good bye..." he choked.

Without another word, Louis crossed the room to Harry. They're in the library and he didn't even consider that someone else might come in.

"I'm sorry" Louis whispered.

Harry can't say anything for fear he'll burst into tears. It's perfectly fine to cry, but he doesn't want to look snotty and red faced and ugly in front of Louis.

And he doesn't want Louis to get any further upset than what he already is.

Louis reached up and traced the back of a tanned finger along Harry's cheek bone and jaw.

Harry closed his eye's at the sentiment and nudges Louis' hand a little which makes Louis open his palm and cup Harry's strong angular jaw.

Harry's eye's are glassing over with tears so Louis get's on his tip toe's and pecks his lips. Harry takes a deep breath and tries to suppress a sob, but it's no good.

In seconds, tears are falling down his cheeks as he remembers his Dad is gone. His heart hurts and his chest is burning and now he can't catch his breath.

He's kind of hiccupping and he pulls away from Louis and turns his face to the sky.

His face scrunches up with pain and his lips are pursed as he tries to keep the sobs from escaping.

Louis can do nothing but look on as Phillips knocks on the door and enters.

They quickly step away from each other, but it's clear they're closer than what they should be.

"Sir, Peter Watson and his party are arriving" Phillips says sensitively.

"Oh" is all Louis can think to say.

Phillips looks between Harry and Louis and raises an eyebrow in question at Louis.

Louis nods for Phillips to leave "I'll be there in a minute" he replies.

"Yes m'Lord. We'll start unloading. Shall we put him up in the third floor bedroom at the back?"

"Yes, thank you".

As soon as Phillips has left and closed the door, Louis goes to Harry who has managed to calm himself down a little.

They're standing at a window overlooking the service alley next to the house.

Harry's eye's are still filled with tears and the dull sunlight is reflecting off them.

"I'm here for you love" Louis whispers.

Harry nods and turns his wet red face to Louis "Thank you".

In the hall they can hear Peter Watson's loud voice so they pull apart with Louis promising to see Harry later that night.

They go their separate ways and Harry makes his way downstairs, ready to start his job again.

~

 The downstairs staff had all been told about Harry's Dad, so they're sympathetic when they see him.

Mae, the head cook, tells Harry that she'll make his favourite hot pot for tea that night. He's grateful and thanks her with a half smile.

Wringing his hat in his hands, he heads to his shared room to finally unpack after almost two weeks away.

He doesn't have a lot of possessions but has come to be quite comfortable in his little space and just wants to relax there for a little while.

It's not long before Phillips is softly knocking on his door.

"Hello?" Phillips calls from the other side. "May I enter Styles?"

"Yes, of course Sir" Harry replies, jumping up from the bed and grabbing the door handle just as Phillips pushes it open.

"I wanted a word..." Phillips starts uncomfortably "about your releationship with Lord Tomlinson".

"Yes?" Harry asks, trying not to show that he's taken aback by the statement.

"I noticed how close you were earlier and umm..." Phillips continues "I just wanted to let you know to be careful about where you place your affections".

"I beg your pardon?" Harry asks softly but sternly.

"I know he's an attractive young man and you probably think you're friends with him, but don't be fooled by a friendly boss Styles. He's young and doesn't know how to keep persoanl and professional relationships separate just yet"

"I thought he was just being a sympathetic boss, actually" Harry defends.

"Yes, well, he's that too. But just mind how close you get to him. We'd hate to have any disharmony in the house when it all goes awry, wouldn't we?"

"Disharmony?"

"Yes well....Lord Tomlinson is married and his wife would probably prefer it if he spent more time with her and less with the staff, if you get my drift".

Harry wonders if Betty has put Phillips up to this or if he has just simply presumed he knows something. Either way, Harry can't deal with it after what he's just been through.

"I can't deal with this right now" Harry says sadly, softly.

Phillips is silent for a moment "Yes. My apologies. I should have waited 'til you'd settled back in. Please forgive me" he replies in a flat voice "I also wanted to extend my condolences. I am _very_ sorry about your Father".

"Yes, well, thank you".

"I know it was very hard for me when I lost my own Father...." Phillips begins before trailing off.

Harry is giving Phillips a look that tells him he just can't handle this right now.

"You can have the rest of the day off Styles. Settle back in and start work again tomorrow ok?" Phillips adds with a small pat on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Thank you Sir"

It's mid afternoon anyway, so Harry settles back on his bed and opens a book after Phillips closes his door. He must have dozed off because before he know's it, there is a knock on his door informing him that their tea is ready.

Harry goes into the staff dining room and finds the usual evening buzz. Louis and Betty have Sir Peter Watson there already and Minnie will be arriving the next day, so everyone is preparing.

There are whispers that Sir Watson is a suitor of Minnie's and they're staying at Carlton House to get to know one another for a bit before deciding on a courtship.

Harry likes the sound of that. It means Minnie will be worrying about her own affairs and not pestering Betty for a new born, so Betty will leave his Louis alone.

After sitting at the table and receiving a few sympathetic looks from the other staff, Harry goes about his tea and wonders when he'll see Louis next.

~

After tea, Harry retreats to his room. The staff usually play card games if they're not too busy but he just doesn't feel like it.

He can hear the chatter floating down the dim hallway, and while it usually cheers him to hear others having a good time, tonight his mind is on other things.

His Mum had told him to go back to Carlton House and live his life. She has her friends and her Sister visits often, so she doesn't want Harry to worry about her.

They'd stayed up long into the night a couple of times and she always made it a point to tell him just how proud they are of him,

She'd asked for gossip on Lord and Lady Tomlinson and had been a little shocked when Harry wouldn't give any up. She pressed him for anything he might have, but instead noticed how defensive he got when she suggested not so nice things about Lord Tomlinson.

Anne left the subject alone for a couple of days after that, but it had continuously been on her mind.

"Do you have anything to tell me Son?" she asked gently one afternoon as she poured them tea.

"What do you mean?"

"About you and someone at the house?" she prodded, trying to be delicate.

Harry busied himself with pouring the milk and putting lumps of sugar in the scalding liquid in front of them.

"It's ok, you know?" Anne started again. "Your Father and I always noticed how you lit up when that soldier Douggie Warr came into the Bakery and...".

"Mum..." Harry begins but is cut off.

"No Harry, listen to me. Most people might not agree with your lifestyle, but it makes no difference to us. I want you to be happy. Your Dad died so young and will miss out on so much now. I don't want you to be unhappy love".

"But it's illegal Mum" Harry pleads with tears in his eye's.

"Make no mind of that Son. Just keep to yourself and you'll be fine. Now, who is he? One of the other staff?" Anne asks, wiping away silent tears from her cheeks.

"Not exactly..." Harry mumbles as he takes a sip of tea and tries not to meet her eye's.

"Not exactly?"

"Mmmm"

"Son, we don't have all day. I've had visitors coming out of my arm pits and Mrs Jenkinson over the way said she'd be here some time today" she replies in that Motherly tone.

Harry hesitates, sighs and puts down his tea.

"Harry!"

"Ok, ok...It's Lord Tomlinson" he answers hesitantly, looking at her through his eyelashes.

"You what?!" Anne exclaims, almost spilling her tea.

Harry went on to tell Anne all about their affair. He told her that Louis isn't happy with his wife and it was pretty much an arranged marriage anyway.

He doesn't go into detail about their love making because that would be uncomfortable for both of them, but he does tell her that Lord and Lady Tomlinson will never be having a biological child of their own if Louis has his way.

Anne noticed how Harry's face lit up when he talked about Louis and how he sort of went off in to this dreamy state, but she expressed her concern no less.

"Are you sure Harry? You can never be together properly. How is this going to end?"

Harry didn't want to talk about it because truth be told, he'd wondered the exact same thing many times.

Now lying on his bed in the candle light, many things were dancing though his mind, but he couldn't catch just one to latch onto.

Eventually he turned over to the wall and fell into a deep sleep for the first time in a while.

~

 Harry thought he was dreaming when he felt someone pulling on his shoulder. It took him a couple of seconds and a few hard tugs on his bedding before he realised he was waking up and a real person was actually in his room.

Startled, he tried to get up but was pushed back down, still facing the wall.

"What's going on?" he asked anxiously, still half asleep.

"Nothing much" a woman's voice said calmly "Just your lovers wife, telling you to stay away from him!"

Harry was suddenly very awake and aware of his state of undress. He must've gotten hot while he was asleep and his pyjama suit was undone almost all the way down to his crotch.

His bare chest was exposed, and while he lay facing the wall, the covers had been pulled off him, uncovering most of his body.

He tried to pull the blanket back up but it was snatched from his grasp by Lady Tomlinson.

"Don't think I don't know about you, you little fool!" she snarled at him. "I've known Lord Tomlinson practically my entire life. I know him better than anyone else does and could see it coming from a mile away!"

"Then why did you marry him?!" Harry asks sheepishly.

"Are you kidding!?" she huffed "My Father would have no-one less than a Lord for me so when the oppertunity presented itself, I did what I was told, like a good little girl and I married the...the...the gentleman of the backdoor" she answered rather snobbishly.

Harry breathed out a deep breath through his nose and tried not to show he was annoyed. What was she doing there anyway?

"If you wish to keep your position here boy, you might need to smarten up. You and Lord Tomlinson can never be together because besides being a sick joke, it's illegal. You're lucky I haven't had you arrested!".

"Please don't...." Harry begs as he sits up, turns toward her and pulls the blanket over himself finally.

"Well heed my warning to you then, and stay away from my husband! My parents would like a Grandchild sometime soon and _you_ are standing in their way! It's only right that a house ilke this should have two loving parents and some children running around in it!"

Harry wants to defend himself to her, tell her he's better for Louis than what she is, shout his love at the top of his lungs, but he know's better.

And she's right, she could have him arrested. And if he went to gaol he'd only be a target for the other inmates. It would kill his Mother to see him there, so he kept quiet.

He looked at his hands in his lap and tears began to spring to his eye's. He desperately tried to keep them from flowing down his cheeks by pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth, a trick his Mother had told him about.

"Goodnight" Betty said cheerily as she walked to his door "And don't forget, this is our little secret" she scalded.

Betty left Harry's bedroom door wide open so he had to get up and close it. He looked over to the other bed and felt relief when he realised his room mate hadn't come to bed that night.

~

The next morning Harry was up bright and early to start work again. Or rather, he'd been unable to get back to sleep after Betty had paid him a visit so he'd gotten up and busied himself with work.

"Are you ok Styles?" Phillips asked "You look a little tired. Are you sure you're up to it today?"

"Yes Sir, I'm fine. Just a little restless last night, but nothing I can't handle. Thank you for your concern though".

"Well we can't have the house in dissaray, can we" Phillips replied coldly as Harry realised he'd probably been more worried about the effect Harry would have on the house, as opposed to Harry's actual well being.

"No, certainly not" Harry replied, remembering Betty's words.

A bell tingled in the corner and Phillips looked at it "It's Lord Tomlinson. You'd better go up. And try to look a little happier and bouncier. We can't have any melancholy around the place".

"Sir" Harry replied, tipping his head at Phillips as he turned and took the stairs to Louis' room.

Knocking on the door softly, Harry waits to be asked in. As soon as he opens it, he see's Louis standing there and wants to crumble in his arms.

It feels like it's been so long since they had any time together and Harry misses him. Misses his arms. Misses his smell. His lips. His beautiful eye's.

"Close the door love" Louis instructs quietly as he pads over to Harry.

Harry closes the door gently as if he's trying not to wake any sleeping children.

Louis reaches him and tries to lean in for a kiss but Harry just can't get Betty's words from his head.

Or his Mum's.

Or the warning from Phillips either.

Louis plants a kiss on Harry's unresponsive lips and realises something is wrong immediately.

"Love?" he asks.

Tears spring to Harry's sage eye's and he can't meet Louis' gaze.

"Oh love, I'm sorry about your Father" Louis sighs, reaching up to put his arms around Harry's shoulders and hug him.

A sob escapes Harry's lips and Louis tries to soothe him. It only breaks Harry's heart even more and makes him more upset.

"It's not my Father" Harry breathes out through tears as Louis strokes his hair and back softly.

"What?" Louis asks as he pulls away to look at Harry's face.

Harry looks over Louis' shoulder to the window and presses his lips together, trying to keep his whimpers to himself.

Louis takes Harry's hands in his and walks him over to the bed, sitting down and pulling Harry with him.

Louis' eye's never leave Harry's face. He's waiting for an answer but has to press further "Sweetheart, what's wrong? I can't stand to see you like this!"

"We're never going to be together properly are we?" Harry asks, a little anger in his tone.

"Sorry?"

"You're married! What we're doing is illegal. Everyone knows that"

"You know I don't love her. I've never touched her. Never made love to her. Held her in my arms. Never longed for her. You know that" Louis answers adoringly as he reaches a hand up to cup Harry's jaw after wiping away his tears.

Harry sobs a few more times before continuing "They're all right though. We should never have started this!"

"You're not making sense sweetheart. Talk to me. Who's right about what?"

"Phillips, my Mum and Betty. They've all warned me off you. It's all I can think about and it's making me sick. I can't take it anymore!" He replies, getting up from the bed and away from Louis' grasp.

"Darling? You told them? What have they said?" Louis asks in quick succession, his heart rate rising.

"Not Lady Tomlinson or Phillips, but they have both guessed and warned me away from you. I told my Mum because she deserves to know".

"What did they say?"

"Does it matter? The fact is that they _do_ know and they're probably right. I'll never love anyone the way I love you, but we can't continue".

"No Harry, no. Don't leave me. I'm nothing without you" Louis begs. "I'll leave her. I don't care for her. I despise her actually. She can have the money and the title. The house. Everything! Just please don't leave me!" he adds, getting more and more distressed with every word.

Louis is also up from the bed now and he's crossed the stately room to embrace Harry again. Harry can't speak. He's sobbing, and hiccupping, his eye's red rimmed.

Louis is crying too, his salty tears filling his eye's, running down his face and crowding his throat.

Harry softens and takes Louis' head in his large hand, bringing him in close to his chest.

Together they step close to the wall where Harry rests his weary body, his arms wrapped around Louis.

For a few moments there is complete silence except for their sobbing.

Eventually Louis steps back to look in Harry's eye's "Run away with me?' he asks.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Harry is stunned. "Run away with you?"

"Yes!" Louis replies enthused "Let's go! Me and You!" he adds, getting more worked up with every word.

"Louis!?"

"I know, I know, it's crazy! I haven't thought it through but we can do it! I despise it here. All I need is you...."

Harry's mouth gapes open and closed a number of times. The thought both excites and scares him at the same time. They live like spouses when they go to the cottage, but where would they run away to? They'd still have to hide their relationship in public which is exactly what they do now!

"Say something Harry!" Louis excitedly squeals.

"Uumm...aahhh...I'm not sure what to say really" Harry replies, still stunned.

"Say yes!"

"Um, phew...ok. Yes, yes, I'll run away with you!"

"Woohoo!" Louis whoops through the large room.

"Ssshhh!" Harry tries, "someone will hear you" he giggles, playfully putting a large hand over Louis' mouth.

Louis licks Harry's palm so he'll remove his hand "I don't care who hears me. I love you and I'm going to be with you and I don't care who knows!"

"I love you too" Harry replies as he bends to kiss Louis' lips "but I don't want your wife to have me arrested, so please keep it to yourself!"

"Well that's true" Louis agrees.

Still standing against the wall, Harry sighs and leans into it further. Silently he watches Louis who is giving him a once over.

"You really are very handsome. You know that?"

"I'm not sure my thin lanky frame is as desirable as yours though, _Lord Tomlinson!"_

"Now now, Mr Styles, what have I told you about calling me that!"

Harry throws his head back and laughs, his hands behind his back and one leg bent on the wall behind him.

"If we got married, what would our last name be, I wonder?" Louis asks, playing with the buttons on the front of Harry's uniform.

"Styles of course" Harry replies proudly.

"Ahh hhmmm, _Tomlinson_ I think!" Louis retorts.

"Styles-Tomlinson?"

"Tomlinson-Styles?" Louis counters.

"Mmm, yes, yes, I like the sound of that. Mr and Mr Tomlinson-Styles. Very regal!"

"Well, Mr Tomlinson-Styles" Louis drawls as he begins unbuttoning Harry's uniform "considering I'm already in my under wear, I'd like to see you in yours too. It's only fair after all" he smirks.

"Oh, is it!?" Harry asks cheerfully.

"Yes" Louis simply replies while rolling up onto the balls of his feet to kiss the taller man in front of him "And now you've taken my name, so I get to be in charge!"

"Oh, is that how it is, is it?" Harry laughs as he tickles Louis' sides childishly.

Louis' squeals fill the room as he races back to the bed and Harry follows.

~

 Louis has dived on the bed face first and Harry has playfully dived on top of him.

The luxurious bedding fluffs up around them and some feathers fly out of the corner from one of the pillows.

"Ooopps" Harry says, trying to stuff a couple of them back in.

"Never mind about the pillow, I've plenty more"

"Oh, do you?" Harry asks with an inflection in his voice.

"Umm, yes" Louis replies. "Sorry..." he adds, realising he's just thrown his extreme wealth in Harry's face.

"There'll be no more of those if we run away together" Harry lightly scalds.

"Yes, well, let's not talk about that now love" Louis replies in a short breath as he turns over underneath Harry.

Slightly out of breath, Louis pants a little and looks from Harry's eye's to his lips.

"Gosh Styles, what did I do before you?" he asks sweetly, cupping Harry's cheek in his small hand.

"I don't know. What _did_ you do before me?" Harry asks.

"Certainly nothing worth remembering" Louis whispers as he pecks a couple of kisses on Harry's wide lips.

Harry pulls away and is reluctant to kiss Louis back "I'd love to, sweetheart, but what if Betty finds out?"

"Her sister is arriving today. There could be a bomb under the house and she wouldn't notice. She's so wrapped up in Minnie and Peter Watson courting that nothing could take away her interest". Louis replies as he places a longer, more passionate kiss on Harry's mouth.

It takes a second, but Harry relaxes and his weight presses into Louis. Louis smiles with his lips still on Harry's, tilts his head and nudges further into Harry.

Louis is only in his white cotton boxer shorts and singlet, so he tugs at Harry's suit jacket "Come on, I said I want you in your under wear too".

"Alrighty Mr Impatient" Harry replies playfully as he get's up off the bed and takes his jacket off.

Louis, who is half on and half off the bed, puts his hands behind his head and looks on "Mmm, I could get used to this" he says sexually as he puts a foot out to rub up and down Harry's calf.

"Could you?" Harry asks, that inflection back in his voice.

"Yes. I. Could" Louis replies, emphasising every word.

Harry fingers the buttons on his shirt, only having to undo some of them because Louis had started the job earlier. He'd forgotten about his bow tie, so Louis has a little giggle at him when he tries to take off his shirt without taking the bow tie off first!

Harry face reddens as he gets a little embarrassed at his gaff, but Louis rubs his foot against his calf again for reassurance.

Harry quickly untucks his singlet, pulling it over his head and tossing it on the arm chair by the bed.

Louis wriggles on the bed as his penis starts to get hard. "Enjoying this, are you?" Harry asks, nodding at Louis' crotch.

"Wouldn't you?"

"I suppose I would" Harry replies, cupping his own crotch in one of his large hands.

"Oh, don't do that!" Louis says cheekily.

"Why not?" an innocent Harry asks.

"Because that should be _my_ hand!" Louis replies, sitting up.

Harry laughs as Louis shuffles to the edge of the bed and can't get his eye's away from Harry's bulge.

Louis deftly moves Harry's hand away and places his mouth there, sucking, licking and kisses at his hardening cock through the thick material.

Harry puts his hand on the back of Louis' head and gently rocks his hips back and forth as soft gasps start to come from his mouth.

"Mmmm" Louis sucks on Harry's pants "is that desirable Mr Tomlinson-Styles?".

"Delicious, Mr Tomlinson-Styles" Harry breathes as he throws his head to the ceiling.

Louis skilfully undoes Harry's belt as he opens his mouth a little wider and, bearing his teeth, uses them to gently run along Harry's phallus through his pants.

"Uuuhhhh" Harry just about squeaks, looking at Louis.

Keeping his mouth on the material, Louis looks up at Harry with his bright blue eye's and smiles. Harry smiles back and pokes his tongue out through his teeth.

Harry nudges his head back for Louis to come closer and he obliges, so Harry meets him half way with a kiss.

With his tall body bent over double, Harry slips off his shoes and undoes the buttons on his pants while they're kissing.

Louis takes the initiative and pulls the trousers down, leaving Harry only in his faded grey cotton boxers and black work socks pulled half way up his calves.

Harry is hard and his cock is pushing on the material of his under wear, desperately trying to be released. Louis rubs his hand along the length which extracts a moan from Harry's mouth.

"Get in bed love" Louis instructs with a nod of his head.

Harry makes a move to get in with his boxers still on, but Louis tugs at them "Aahh, _without_ these!"

Harry hooks his thumbs over the elastic at the top and slowly, ever so slowly pulls them down.

Louis watches every second of the show and smiles when Harry's hard cock is finally released from it's prison, and stands to attention right in front of his face.

"You too then" Harry instructs.

"With pleasure" he replies, standing up from the bed and undressing.

~

Louis' bed is unmade from the night before, so Harry slips in and pulls the covers up.

"Hey, me too!" Louis playfully sooks.

Harry pulls the covers up to his chin and laughs, but Louis is able to pull them away and slip between the luxurious sheets with ease.

Harry returns Louis' kiss and places a hand on the back of his head to pull him closer.

Louis is also hard, and their cocks rub together as they lay side by side facing one another.

"You feel so good" Harry mumbles into Louis' mouth. "I could lay here with you forever" he adds, looking into Louis' eye's.

"You will" Louis replies with a smile.

With that, Harry slips his tongue slowly into Louis' mouth and presses their lips together further.

It's not long before there are soft moans emanating from both of their mouths as they get more passionate.

Louis reaches down between them and holds onto Harry's penis. He tries to move over on top of Harry but Harry protests "Please, can we just stay like this? I like it like this" he pleads.

"Of course love, of course" Louis answers, going back to his original position next to his love.

They both look at the cavity between them and see the heads of their cock's rubbing against one another's stomachs.

Louis moves his own cock a little so it's rubbing against Harry's, and this makes them both moan a little deeper. Their foreskins are being stretched back and forth, their pubic hair getting pulled by it's roots. It makes for more pleasure and their deeper beathing proves this.

Harry reaches over Louis and grabs onto his full backside, pulling him in closer.

Louis plants a kiss on Harry's chin and even nips a bit of skin between his teeth. Harry has the tiniest bit of stubble on his face and as Louis takes nips of him, they can hear the scratching between them.

Eventually Louis' lips meet Harry's again and they're breathing and gasping into one another's mouths.

In no time at all they're bucking their bodies against one another. Their gasping is now panting and their voices squeak as they desperately try to breathe between moans.

They've both got their hands on each others arse's, digging their fingers into the flesh, pulling each other in closer.

Harry throws his head to the head board as his orgasm starts to enter his body. He wants to keep silent so no-one can hear them in the hall. His mouth opens like he's moaning, but no sound comes out, only a gasp. Then another small moan. And another silent gasp as his body rocks violently with pleasure.

Louis lifts his head off the pillow to look between them and notices the white juices coming from both of them, starting to drip onto the maroon silk sheets below them.

The vein in Harry's strong neck throbs as his face, neck and chest go red with exertion. He's sweating and his hair line is a little damp from the excitement.

Louis bends his top leg over Harry's legs and pulls him close.

Their cocks are straining under the pressure of wanting to explode. Their stomachs are drawing in and out with every deep moan.

Louis starts to ejaculate first and his wailing fills the room.

"Ssshhh" Harry pants, placing a finger over Louis' wide open mouth.

Loius smiles a cheeky smile at Harry as he quietens down and then begins to suck on Harry's finger, moving his tongue around it too.

Harry starts to orgasm as well and silently bites down on his lower lip as the spasms rage through his body. His face goes redder and the vein in his neck pops out further as his eye's almost roll into the back of his head.

He let's his lips relax as his body does too, but his breathing is still deep and laboured.

Louis' little body is still shaking next to Harry's as the last of his peak leaves him. He's leaning into Harry for an open mouthed kiss, which Harry accepts gladly.

There are little whimpers still leaving Louis' body, and they turn into gaspy laughs as he relaxes and let's his top leg and arm fall over Harry exhausted.

~

After leaving Louis' room, Harry makes his way to the service stairwell at the back of the house. Passing the landing he looks to the lower level rooms and see's Betty watching him.

He pretends he hasn't seen her and keeps walking. The last thing he wants is for her to cause trouble for them.

He does notice, however, that she huffs and screws her face up at him. After closing the door to the stairs, he waits to listen for any movement and is not surprised when he hears her climb the stairs to Louis' room.

Tapping softly on the door in her silk gloves, Betty is surprised when Louis thrusts open the door immediately, like he'd been right behind it all along.

"Oh, Betty!" Louis says flatly.

"Yes, Louis, your _wife_! Are you surprised to see me?"

"I thought Minnie was arriving today" he replies, completely ignoring her question.

"She is" Betty stiffens "that's why I'm dressed up! Do you like it?" she asks as she invites herself into Louis' room.

Louis takes in the layers of material that cover Betty's slim body.

The material is thick with a form fitting bodice, long flowing sleeves and a free flowing skirt that bumps out over her backside, making it look larger than it probably is.

It's black and blue vertical stripes with a lace belt around her waist and a matching lace collar.

It's not unattractive and neither is Betty, if you don't know her.

But look closer and you can see the material is probably itchy and uncomfortable. The stripes do nothing for her and the colour is absolutely hideous against her pale skin.

She has her dark hair piled on her head under a matching hat and has piled on the make up way too thick.

As she enters Louis' room, the morning sun catches her face and Louis can't help but notice the powder on her skin is a little uneven. Her rouge is too red for her colouring and her lipstick is creasing at the corners of her mouth.

As she speaks, Louis is just transfixed with watching how ugly she is.

To a stranger on the street she'd be nothing short of stunning, graceful, exquisite. But Louis just can not stand the sight of her.

"Did you hear me Louis?" she asks again, bringing him out of his daydream. "Do you like my dress?"

"I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask...."

"Why not, you're my husband?!"

"Yes, well, that doesn't make me an expert in women's clothing!"

"Maybe if you spent some more time with your lawfully wedded wife, you'd learn!" she replies, throwing her head in the air.

"We have our entire lives for that, remember?"

Betty sniffs and looks down her nose at Louis, all the time playing with her gloves.

"It was months ago when I said that. I think it's time we got to know each other as man and wife"

"Why Elizabeth? So your parents can have grandchildren? We have our whole lives for that!" Louis quips, annoyed.

"Yes, well that too. But I'd rather like for you to be interested in me, get to know me as a husband should..."

"I'm not sure I know what you're getting at?!" Louis plays, knowing full well exactly what she's after.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" she just about hisses.

"I suppose you would! You know us men, we never catch on to anything the first time!"

"Intimacy Louis! I think we need some intimacy in our marriage" Betty whispers.

"Intimacy?! Ha!" Louis replies. "While Minnie and Peter Wallace are in the house?"

"Well" Betty concedes as she looks at the floor "not while we have guests. No"

"Well that gives us two more months then, doesn't it?"

"Yes well, I suppose so. But you'll consider it, won't you?"

"Oh yes, I'll _consider_ it alright" Louis replies, showing Betty the door.

"Wonderful" she beams, obligingly leaving the room.

Louis closes the door behind her and sighs, knowing he has some work on his hands.

Harry listens from the stairs as she walks away humming and then goes back about his work.

~

The next day is not a great day at work for Harry.

It's Winter so the staff are eating more to try and keep warm, but someone has eaten something rotten, gotten a stomach bug and passed it on.

Harry doesn't have it yet, but he's desperately trying not to get it.

Downstairs smells awful and there are sick people everywhere so there's no escaping it, even if he could try.

Having guests in the house means there are more staff needed in the dining room, so Harry is called upon to help out when needed.

He tries to ask for exemption from Phillips but was met with a stern look that told him he would just have to do whatever was asked.

Standing by the buffet in the dining room watching to see if anyone needed any more wine, water or condiments, Harry has no choice but to listen to the mind numbing conversation.

"Minnie just loves dried flowers" Betty flirted with Sir Watson.

"Oh lovely. My Sister has the same interest, so if I could be of any help, do let me know" Sir Watson replied enthusiastically.

"Thank you Mr Watson. How kind of you" Minnie replied.

Louis looked over at Harry and rolled his eye's. Harry stifled a smile and feigned a cough to cover it up.

Taking the bottle of red wine, Harry makes his way to Sir Watson's glass to fill it up.

Having never poured wine for a formal event before, Harry is nervous as he watches the claret flow from the decanter.

A couple of drops flow down the side of the goblet and form a red ring on the table cloth. "Are you _stupid_ boy?!" Sir Watson bellows.

Not knowing what to do, Harry stumbles over his reply "I'm sorry, very sorry. I'll...ahh..I'll..have someone clean it up at the earliest convenience Sir. Can I get you another glass? Did it get on you?"

Harry's apology is totally over the top and unnecessary, but Watson is clearly still unimpressed "You haven't honestly hired this _imbecile_ have you Lord Tomlinson?"

"I have Watson! He's actually my Valet. The staff are currently fighting off a stomach bug, and rather than have you exposed to it, we've had them resting and our other staff are filling it. Har....Styles is doing a wonderful job actually".

Harry smiles as he walks away from the table and Sir Watson huffs. Clearly he doesn't want to get Louis on the wrong side while trying to court his Sister-in-Law, so he returns to the boring conversation.

"Have you any plans for your stay here, Minnie?"

"I have some outings planned Mr Watson, but I have many free afternoons" Minnie flirts.

And on and on it went for almost two whole hours. Harry had to stand there almost the entire time listening to the dribble coming out of their mouths.

Louis sat back and listened more than saying anything, and Harry's chest swelled with love and pride every time he caught Louis' eye.

Betty tried her hardest to make snide comments about harry but Minnie and Peter were too engrossed in one another, and Louis paid no attention to her, so Harry ignored her too.

After lunch, they had arranged to go on an outing through Hyde Park.

It had started to snow, so some of the staff, including Harry, had been summonsed by Phillips to clear the pathway at the front of the house.

"See that you can do the job properly this time!" Sir Watson hissed at Harry.

"Yes Sir" Harry replied agreeably, paying no mind to him.

It was hard work shovelling the snow, but Harry's years of working at the Bakery had set him in fine form, and he completed the job easily.

Betty and Minnie took great pride in walking out of the house in their finest dresses even though they dragged in the dirty slush.

Harry stood at the side of the horse drawn carriage with a hand out, waiting to help them in.

Minnie got in first and when Betty got in she tried to have another dig at Harry "Hands off!" she snapped as she snatched her hand back "We wouldn't want you in trouble for that!" she added over her shoulder, clearly referring to his relationship with Louis.

Harry offered to help Sir Watson into the carriage but he rudely declined.

Louis dawdled behind the others on purpose and slipped an envelope into Harry's jacket pocket as he passed. "Mail it" he whispered through a fake smile.

Harry closed the door on the carriage and saw that it made it's way out of the street before quickly turning on his heel and making his way to his room.

When he got there he tore the envelope out of his pocket and stared at it, confused.

On the front was the crest of Louis' estate agent and Louis' name and address at Carlton House.

TO BE CONTINUED....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Half an hour after Louis gave him the envelope, Harry decided he should probably go and post the letter.

He'd run his fingers along the seams to see if he could feel what was in there, but he could only tell that there was some paper in there! He put the envelope up to the light, but it was made with such a good quality vellum that he couldn't even see a shadow.

He looked at the bottle green crest of the real estate and furrowed his brow trying to make out what Louis wanted to post to himself.

There was already a stamp on it so all he had to do was put it in the letter box.

Phillips had grumbled when Harry asked for a half an hour break to go to town to the post box, but after Harry reminded him he'd worked extra because of the staff shortage, he relented and let Harry go.

Mae, the head cook, even asked Harry to get some things at the grocers on his way back. She'd miscalculated with the extra guests, so she needed some shopping doing but didn't have time because she was short of an assistant.

Harry was more than happy to get out for a while, and carefully placed the envelope back in his jacket pocket along with Mae's list and a small sum of money.

Placing the letter in the box, Harry wracked his brain trying to work out the puzzle. He decided that Louis must know what he's doing, whatever that is, quickly kissed the envelope for luck and placed it in the box.

At the grocers Harry picked out the best cabbage, potatoes, pumpkin and swede and hoped Mae would like them too.

Back at the house it was already getting dark so the staff set about lighting the candles on the wall sconces and candelabras. Harry was in the boot room polishing some of Louis' shoes alongside Sir Watson's Valet James when the party arrived home.

Phillips called them up to the front of the house to assist, but again Harry was met with discontent.

Apparently the women didn't want to get out of the cart until the path had been cleared of snow again, so Harry and James were handed shovels.

"At least you've some help this time boy!" Sir Watson bellowed at Harry. "If you'd done it properly the first time, this would never have had to be done again!"

Harry didn't like to point out that it had continued snowing for the afternoon and that it was fresh snow, so he did as he was told.

"Shall we go in?" Louis asked Sir Watson, not being able to see someone speak to his Harry like that.

"Your wife is in the cart, might I remind you?" Watson asked Louis "Don't you want to wait and assist her into the house?"

"Oh, Betty, yes. I almost forgot. She's such a delight and never any trouble, sometimes I forget she's around!" Louis answered, uninterested.

"That's a funny thing to say Tomlinson!"

"I'm a funny man Watson!" Louis replied giving an exaggerated wink and click of his tongue.

Finally the path was suitable according to Betty and Minnie and they exited the cart with the help of Peter Watson.

Harry and James waited for the party to pass them and Harry watched for any signs of communication from Louis. 

There weren't any, so he went about helping take the horse and cart apart for storage.

It was only when James mentioned that the front door was still open that Harry saw Louis standing there. Harry stood up to his full height and watched as Louis lifted his hand in their 'I love you' formation and then quietly closed the door.

 

+

 

Two days later and the house is just about back to full staff. There is only one person lingering with the bug so everyone is back to their normal duties.

Harry makes his way down the dim hallway to the staff dining room for breakfast and notices the letter he posed the other day waiting to be sorted.

It's sitting on the edge of the table so he picks it up and thumbs along the side and over the crest.

"Styles? What are you doing?" Phillips asks.

Startled, Harry tosses the letter back onto the pile "Sorry Sir. I was...ahh..I was...just taking a better look at the paper stock. It's beautiful"

"Yes well, it  _is_ a wonderful quality vellum. Only the finest for the businesses your Lordship deals with I suspect".

"Yes Sir, I suppose so".

"Have you had your breakfast yet Styles?"

"No Sir"

"Well hurry up then" Phillips says flatly "We've a busy day today with decorating the house for Christmas. You'll be helping me get down the ornaments from the attic and they'll probably need cleaning too. And of course you still need to attend to Lord Tomlinson".

"Yes Sir. Is it a lot of decorating?"

"Yes of course. The previous occupants were all about opulent style so there are plenty of boxes to go through. And I suspect that Lady Tomlinson will want to have a rather large gathering for the holidays, seeing as though her Sister is staying and this  _is_ their first season at Carlton House. Why, do you have  _something else_ planned? Hhhmmm?" Phillips asks with the cock of one eyebrow.

"No Sir, just wondering what kind of holiday season we're in for is all".

"It'll just be another working day for all of us so don't get your hopes up. Now please sit and have your breakfast before it gets cold and Lord Tomlinson needs your assistance for something. We can't have you not eating and getting sick and it spreading through the house again!"

"Sir" Harry agree's with a nod of his head.

~

By mid morning Harry still hasn't seen Louis but has been getting very dirty with James and Phillips while getting the boxes of decorations down from the attic.

So far they've lifted five large boxes of garlands down and so far, all of them have needed a good dusting! Harry and James have been working in tandem with washing the material lightly with soapy water after they've taken them outside for a beating over the washing line.

It's snowing on and off so sometimes they're getting wet too, but always they're cold. They have taken off their jackets but still have on their other work clothes as well as fingerless gloves and a scarf.

Bringing some decorations inside, Harry is told that he's needed by Lord Tomlinson in the dining room upstairs.

Quick as a flash he races to the room and knocks on the door, waiting to be asked in.

Thinking it will only be Louis inside, Harry is taken aback when he see's Betty, Minnie and Sir Watson in there too.

"Sir?" Harry asks upon entering.

"I've just received a letter Styles. Seems there's an urgent problem with one of my new development properties and we need to leave as soon as possible" Louis replies.

"Oh, yes Sir".

"I'll need you to pack some things for me. Please make sure they're warm though, you know how cold it is in that cottage. We'll have the little fire, but we'll need something else to keep us warm too".

Harry's face blushes slightly as he remembers keeping Louis warm the last time they were there. The promise of a fire outside and the eventual love making inside are the first two things that come to both their minds.

"Yes Sir. How many days are you anticipating being away?"

"The letter doesn't explain exactly what the problem is so I shall aim for a week to begin with and go from there thank you"

"Ok" Harry replies. He waits to be told anything else but it almost immediately told off by Betty.

"Well go on then!" she yells.

"Yes, of course" Harry answers obediently as he turns to leave the room.

"Wait on boy!" Watson calls. "Shall I come with you Lord Tomlinson?"

Harry ears prick up as he freezes on the spot. The last thing they need is for someone to ruin their time away together.

Harry turns back to the room to wait for Louis to reply, but it seems the words have for once gotten stuck in his throat.

There is an awkward silence as Watson waits for an answer so Harry does the answering on his behalf "It's only a small cottage, Sir" he says sheepishly.

Watson looks disgustedly at Harry and then to Louis for an answer.

"Yes, that's true Watson. Very small. Very little room. Barely enough for Har...Styles and I togeth...at the same time, let alone you and your Valet too" Louis stumbles over the words.

"We could stay in town!" Watson replies.

"Yes Lord Tomlinson" Betty butts in "Sir Watson and his boy could stay in town and the four of you could meet up all the time then" she says maliciously.

"Ohhh..uumm.." Louis swallows hard, trying to think of something to say "At this time of year there probably isn't anything in town open or with vacancies. And besides, I really don't know what the problem is or how long I'll be. It might not even be two nights, and that would be a waste of your time".

"Well, if you insist. I thought we could do some shooting or something while we're there?" Watson counters.

"There'll be nothing to shoot at this time of year. And besides, Minnie here would like to keep you company. Wouldn't you Minnie?"

"Wouldn't you like  _me_ to keep you company Lord Tomlinson. Seeing as though I  _am_ your wife?" Betty asks.

"Your Sister is here Elizabeth. It wouldn't be right to leave her all alone now, would it?"

Harry looks over at Betty who is rolling her eye's and pursing her mouth while playing with the fingers on her gloves. She is clearly unhappy with the end result which makes Harry happy that's she's not _his_ wife!

Louis' reluctance seems to have been forgotten now though because Minnie and Peter Watson are discussing plans for the week, and Betty is trying to put her opinion on everything.

"Shall I go and pack now?" Harry asks quietly.

"Yes please. I'll have the car ready in an hour and we'll take off right away".

~

Leaving the small cobbled drive way that runs past the house, Harry tries his hardest not to look back at Betty who is seeing them off.

He'd love to turn and give her a wave, but she's a vindictive person and would no doubt have him arrested for anything she could think of before he was even out of London.

Standing next to Betty is her Sister Minnie and Sir Peter Watson. Behind them is Phillips, James and Harry's room mate Lawrence who helps with the maintenance of the car.

They're waving Harry and Louis off like they're celebrating something and if he imagined hard enough, Harry thought it might look like a wedding party.

They waited until they were around the corner and past a few more streets before they relaxed and Harry put his hand out to squeeze Louis' thigh. There was no kissing just yet because they were still around a lot of other people, but the thigh squeeze was enough for now.

"I love you" Louis whispered, leaning over to Harry but keeping his eye's on the road.

"Me too" Harry replied, pushing Louis' hair back behind his ear.

"You love you too?" Louis played, sitting back up.

"Yes, I love me too!" Harry laughed with a wink and a smile that showed his dimples off.

A comfortable silence ensued while they drove through the busy streets of London, but as soon as they had some relative privacy Harry asked about the letter.

"So how did you pull it off?" Harry asked.

"I had the envelope from when I did some business with them last year. They handed me some documents in it but had never written anything on it. I used a piece of my own paper for the letter inside and hand wrote it myself. Here, have a look" Louis replied, taking the letter from his jacket and handing it to Harry.

"Dear Sir" Harry read "It is with tribulation that we write to tell you of some horrible news about your property investments. There have been some troubles with some of the properties, one in particular, and we feel you are best to deal with the situation. We have not included the details in this letter for fear it will unsettle and distress you, however we fell it needs your urgent attention. Please arrive as your earliest convenience. Signed J Meehan, representative of Meehan Solicitors and Estate Agents".

Louis chuckled a little to himself proudly.

"Well, you didn't go half out, did you?" Harry asks smugly.

"No, half anything is not my style, you know that!" Louis replied cheekily with a wink.

Harry blushed and looked at his lap as he folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. "So what now?" he asked.

"We go to the cottage for a week!" Louis joked.

"Is that it? This whole letter scheme was just so we could get away for a week?"

"No love, not exactly" Louis replied seriously.

"What then?"

"I've figured a way for us to run away together".

Harry turned to look at Louis and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm serious!" Louis said as he put a hand out to touch Harry's face.

"Mmmm, ok then" Harry replied dubiously.

"I am!"

"So tell me then"

"We do a quick renovation job on the cottage, sell it and the land separately, take the money and go to France!"

Harry stifles a giggle "Is that it? It's that simple you think?"

"Actually, yes I do!"

"What about my Mum?"

"She knows about us, doesn't she? We can send for her when we're settled, she'll love France".

"Louis!"

"What? I'm serious love, this will work, I know it will!" Louis replies as he gets more excited. "The cottage doesn't need much doing to it, but we could re-paint, mend the roof, dig out the garden and make it look pretty. I read in the Telegraph the other morning that selling the land will make us more money because people want to invest or build their own properties, so we could separate that into smaller blocks. It's perfect"

Harry stares at Louis who is getting giddy like a little kid on Christmas Eve. His cheeks are getting flushed and his eye's sparkle with excitement too. Harry decided he can be nothing but excited as well.

"Ok, but where do we get supplies from?"

"I'll show you the advertisement when we get to out cafe" Louis replies, buoyed by Harry's enthusiasm "I've seen it a couple of times but never needed it 'til now"

"You've really thought his through, haven't you?" harry asks.

"It's been the only thing on my mind for days!"

~

After changing into their casual clothes along the way, the boys are very happy to reach the cafe. The car is cold and it's snowing lightly, so they're looking forward to warming up a little.

They each order a bowl of soup, Pumpkin for Harry, Chicken for Louis, and a thermos of tea to share.

"We're seeing you two around here a lot more?" the lady behind the counter asks.

"Yes, well, we've some property we're developing and we stop here on the way" Louis answers.

"Oh really? Brothers, are you?" she pry's.

"No, not exactly" Louis replies, but not actually giving her any of the information she wants.

They sit at a window side table looking out onto the country road and hills around them. Louis puts his foot out under the table to tap Harry's calf and smiles when Harry looks over at him.

They giggle at one another and Harry notices the woman watching them from the counter. He sits up straighter and pulls away from Louis who looks over his shoulder at her "Hiya love!" he calls to her.

Embarrassed that she's been spotted watching, she turns her attention to the soups on the stove to stir them.

"Let's go" Harry whispers, even though he's not finished his soup.

"You haven't finished love" Louis replies.

"I've had enough" he answers, motioning to the woman behind the counter.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Please Louis, can we go?"

"Ok, I'll get a copy of that ad and we'll go home".

Standing in unison and picking up their bowls to take them back to the counter, the lady commands "Just leave them. I don't want you type near me!"

"Pardon?" Louis asks.

"You heard. Just leave the bowls and leave my cafe. And don't come back!" she adds in a thick Scouse accent.

"You can't say that!" Louis protests.

"Lou, just leave it, let's go" Harry begs quietly.

"Yes off you go, you sick bastard!" the lady bellows.

"And to think I thought this was a fine establishment!" Louis huffs at her.

Harry takes Louis' elbow gently and leads him to the door, not wanting any trouble. As they're walking out, Louis quickly grabs one of the leaflets that have the details for a supply store on them, but the lady tries to tell him he can't have that either.

"I'll have what I want, thank you Madam!" Louis calls out angrily.

Harry holds the door for Louis who accidentally makes a load of the flyers ruffle to the ground. All three of them watch on as the float silently, softly to the linoleum, but none of them make a move.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Louis calls out almost childishly as Harry drags him away from the ugly scene.

Back in the car, they're both upset by the scene "Is this what it's always going to be like?" Harry asks solemnly.

"No, sweetheart, not if I have my way. No-one will ever speak to you like that again" Louis replies as he leans over for a peck.

"She's still looking at us Lou" Harry says "Can we go?"

"Yes, we'll swing by the store on the way and see if we can pick up any of the things we need and then we can get a start right away" Louis replies.

"Yep" Harry replies sadly.

"Come on love" Louis begins as he pulls back onto the road "Don't let that wench get you distressed. She's probably a spinster who hasn't been touched in years!"

Harry laughs at that "Louis Tomlinson!" he retorts with feigned shock "How could you?!"

"Ha ha, that was putting it nicely!"

~

At the supply store they're able to get everything they think they'll need for the initial stages of the revamp.

The owner of the store is happy to help them out with some tarpaulin so they don't mess up the small boot of the car, and they place the paint and tools on top of it.

"You lads doing some work somewhere?" one of the workers asks.

"Yes. We own the little cottage over the hill by the old Hillsdale farm. We're going to sell some of the land and the cottage separately" Louis answered. "Know anyone that's interested?" he added as a joke.

"Actually I might.  My Brother used to work at the Hillsdale farm and wanted to buy some of the land when they initially divided it, but they were asking too much and he missed out. How much you asking?"

"Not sure yet, my friend. But can we call in and arrange to see him when we  _do_ know?"

"I'll ask him. He doesn't work here, but I'll let him know. Can you come back in a couple days?"

"Yes, of course!" Louis answered excitedly, putting his hand out to shake.

Returning Louis' gesture, the man introduces himself "I'm Michael by the way. Michael Timms".

"Louis" he replies "Louis Tomlinson-Styles. Nice to meet you"

"You too. See you in a couple days"

"See you" Louis calls out as they get back in the car.

"Can we have a rest before we start?" Harry asks on the way to the cottage. "Its been such a busy day, I think I'd like a rest first".

"Of course sweetheart. We need to discuss exactly what we're going to do anyway, so why don't we have a hot cup of tea when we get there, work out our plans and _then_ get started?"

 

+

 

Three days later they're well and truly into the renovations.

They've decided not to paint the inside of the house because the weather will mean it probably wont dry well or for a long time. They've instead decided to sand back any timber trimmings they have around doors and windows and the beams on the ceiling and re lacquer them a lighter colour so it looks brighter.

Then they'll re patch the roof on the outside and do a little garden. There's not much they can do in the Winter, but they'll lay out a pattern and put down some loose gravel and mulch in places so it looks orderly.

They'll also trim the existing tree's, shrubs and hedges so it looks well maintained and lay out a nice little drive way too.

Louis will go to the Solicitors in the afternoon to talk about his options with dividing the land, but because he might already have a buyer, he doesn't see that there could be too many problems there.

After working for a couple of hours outside on the frozen land, they retreat inside to try and thaw out a little.

Harry has made them some bread using his skills from the Bakery, so they cuddle up on the lounge to eat it with honey and have a cup of tea too.

In no time at all, Louis has dripped honey all over himself with the honey spoon. It's long amber thread dropped slowly from the wooden spoon as Louis dragged it from the jar to the still warm bread.

"Louis!" Harry scalded "Don't waste it!".

"What are you going to do about it love?" Louis asked.

"Oh come on!" Harry guffawed at him.

"What? I'm serious. What are you going to do about my mess?" Louis asked lightly.

"I'll have to clean up after you for the rest of my life, wont I?"

"Probably!" Louis laughed. "But we're not talking about the future right now" he added as he purposely left a bubble of honey on his bottom lip.

"Lou, it's gonna drip!" Harry squawked.

"Well...."

"Uuuggghhh" Harry played along as he leaned in to lick the honey off.

"Oh, so that's how it is? If I put honey somewhere you'll lick it off?"

"I guess..." Harry whispered as he let his lips linger on Louis'.

Louis lent forward and dripped more honey on his finger from the spoon in the jar. He put it out to Harry and just as he was about to take it into his mouth, it dripped down his chin.

Harry was sitting in the corner of the lounge and was soon half lying down as Louis took charge of him.

"Mmmm, my turn" Louis hummed as he sucked on Harry's honeyed chin.

Harry lifted his neck up and sighed and Louis kissed down his long neck, over his adam's apple and onto his chest where his button down casual shirt was opening a little.

"Mmm, I don't remember the honey going that far down!" Harry joked as he placed a hand on the back of Louis' neck.

"I don't need honey to make me kiss you. And I prefer  _your_ taste to the honey anyway" Louis replied as he started opening Harry's buttons.

Harry smiled and stuck his tongue out from between his teeth. His dimples were on full show when Louis looked at him and it just made him so adorable.

"Gosh, I can't resist you" Louis said as he kissed Harry's mouth.

Soon enough Louis was on top of Harry, moaning and grinding and gasping and ripping at his clothes.

He placed his small hands inside Harry's shirt to pull it aside and took his suspenders with it too. He tore the shirt out from Harry's pants and ran a small hand inside the trousers without undoing them.

"Oohh...Mr Tomlinson-Styles!" Harry laughed "How nice of you" he added as Louis took hold of his cock.

"Anything for you, my love" Louis answered with a hungry kiss on Harry's swollen lips.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, all the time Harry getting harder and more excited. He tried to grab onto Louis' crotch too, but he was having none of it "No, no, just let me have my way with you" Louis had answered.

Harry didn't protest as Louis undid his pants and pulled them off along with his cotton boxer shorts. 

He did shiver in the cool though, so Louis got up and put another log on the open fire. It's a dark Winters day so there isn't much light around, but the fire in the corner gives enough glow for them to be able to see enough.

Returning to Harry, Louis takes his penis in his lips.

He skillfully slides it almost all the way in, filling the warm wet space that is his mouth.

He places his hands over Harry's full pubic hair and pulls it from the base as he knows the painful pleasure excites Harry more.

When Harry bucks under him, forcing his cock further into Louis' throat, he simply smiles and hums a moan on the phallus.

Harry is wriggling under Louis' touch, so Louis decided to change it up a little and takes the hard fat cock out from his mouth.

He brings Harry's legs up into the air and bends them at his knee's so his feet rest on Louis' shoulders.

Louis dips his head, spreads Harry's arse cheeks with his thumbs and starts licking at his hole, crack and balls.

"Oooh damn you Tomlinson!" Harry manages to gasp out from his clenched jaw.

Louis places a finger inside Harry's arse and Harry grabs onto his wrist. Harry loves the feeling and wants it to continue, but it's almost too much at the same time.

Louis takes small playful bites of Harry's butt cheeks which turn into sucks and then kisses. He keeps Harry's feet on his shoulders as he kisses a trail up his butt cheek to his thigh, then his inner knee, on top of his knee and back down the top of his thigh to his hip.

Finally Louis looks up at Harry through his floppy fringe and thick eyelashes and smiles as he's peppering small kisses on his pubic bone.

Harry reaches for him and pulls him close so he can bend his neck up and kiss him.

Louis is still fully dressed so he deftly undoes his own suspenders and the buttons on his thick woolen trousers, pulls them and his boxers down enough to take out his cock and places it on the open of Harry's arse.

He grinds a couple of times against Harry who throws his head to the sky and then gently guides himself inside Harry's tight warm arse.

At this, Harry's mouth opens and some air escapes in a small gasp from his tightened throat. He swallows hard, looks back at Louis and smiles "Oh God I've never felt anything as good as you!"

Louis doesn't say anything because he doesn't need to. Instead, he kisses Harry with an open mouth and together they explore one another's tongues with their own.

Harry's feet are now dangling over the back of Louis' shoulders and as he come close to orgasm, his toes curl and he wraps his calves around the back of Louis' neck.

In minutes Louis is grunting like he's about to ejaculate so Harry joins him and together they orgasm at the same time.

Louis tries to bend his back up straight, but Harry has his legs still curled around him and wont let him go.

Harry's hands grip Louis' little arse, digging in a couple of cavities where his cheeks meet his legs.

Louis' little body shakes all over as the spasm wrack through him and he empties his juices into Harry.

Harry groans in that deep husky voice of his and his moans fill the little cottage as he too ejaculates. His white sticky cells violently escape his penis and land on both of their stomachs.

Their mouths are joined as they breathe out heavily through their noses to try and normalise their heart rates. They're still passionately kissing and breathing heavily into one another's mouths too.

Louis reaches his his hands up over Harry's shoulders and stretched them out over the arm of the lounge so he's fully leaning on Harry's warm body.

"God I love you" Harry breathes.

"I love you more" Louis replies, now resting his head on Harry's chest, their breathing still a little laboured.

"I could lie here with you forever, you know?" Harry says.

"Ok then, let's do that" Louis plays as he pretends to go to sleep and snore slightly.

Harry laughs and pushes him away gently.

"I don't want to go to the Solicitor's today..." Louis complains.

"Well don't then. The weather is awful anyway" Harry persuades as he pecks a small kiss on Louis' sweaty forehead.

"Well that's settled, I'm staying here then!" Louis laughs as he get's up to make a fresh cup of tea.

~

The next day they're both up early and dressed nicely for the Solicitors.

"I don't think I should come in with you. What if they suspect something?" Harry says as they're walking to the car.

"I don't think they will love" Louis replies as he opens the door for Harry.

"I'm nervous though Louis".

"I could just say you're my business partner".

"That they've never seen or heard of before?" Harry asks as Louis closes his door.

Harry watches as Louis starts the car from the front, closes the cover and walks to the drivers' side.

"Well what are you going to do then?" Louis asks "I don't know how long it'll take" he adds as he closes his own door.

"Stay in the car I guess" Harry replies.

"Actually there are a couple of shops and a cafe down the way, you could go there and I'll meet you after".

"Ok, well that sounds better than freezing in here!"

They chat easily as they make their way through the small village to the Solicitors office 15 minutes away.

Louis drops Harry off at the row of shops and cafe's and they each put their hands up for their 'I love you' as there are some rowdy children and their distressed Nanny clamouring past them.

They share a giggle at the young girl as Harry closes the door and Louis toots his horn as he takes off.

In no time at all Louis is at the Solicitors  office being shown into one of their back rooms for his meeting.

"So you want to divide up the land and sell it and the house separately Lord Tomlinson?" Jack Meehan asks.

"Yes Sir. I read in the Telegraph that that's the way to do it for a better financial return".

"Well, beg my pardon for saying so, but I didn't think you were hard up for funds, your Lordship?"

"Aaahhh...I'm not actually" Louis stumbles "I just thought it would give the locals a chance to buy something more reasonably priced and not so big that they can't look after it".

"They're mostly farmers around here Sir, a couple of acres is just a backyard for them!" Jack huffs.

"Yes well, that's the way I want to do it anyway" Louis replies, getting annoyed. "Are you able to help me or shall I take my business elsewhere?"

"Well actually, Lord Tomlinson..." Jack starts "There  _is_ something standing in the way of us proceeding"

Louis furrows his brow, perplexed at the statement "Yes?" he asks.

~

Meanwhile, over at the row of shops, Harry feels like there's something hanging around him.

He goes to a book store where he lingers for a while over the Dickens novels, flicking through their pages, smelling the dusty book scent and reading all the parts that warm his heart.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see a man sitting outside reading a paper. Every time Harry looks, the man seems to be looking at him the same way the man on the train did on Harry's first day at Carlton House.

On the way out of the book store Harry smiles at the man who makes no attempt to hide that he's been watching Harry.

Harry pays no attention to the incident and instead makes his way to the grocers where he buys a single apple to snack on while he waits for Louis.

 _That's funny_ he thinks, the man with the paper was outside the book store and now he's outside the small furniture store three doors down.

Harry takes a wander around the small set of shops in the cold, looking through the windows at the offerings. He passes a Butcher and makes a mental note of buying a nice piece of Pork for roasting as he's pulling up the collar on his coat.

In the reflection of the window he's sure he see's the newspaper man, so he swings around to confront him, but he's not actually there.

Continuing his stroll, he also looks in on a tailors shop where he notices a mannequin wearing a beautiful three piece ensemble that he thinks would fit Louis' small form fabulously.

It starts to snow and his fingers are getting really cold so he looks around for somewhere to warm up. Down the end of the street he see's a sign for a cafe so he heads there.

Harry makes his way past the man again as he makes his way to the cafe for something to warm his bones. He's sitting reading the paper when the man walks in and sits at the table right next to him.

Harry looks around before asking "Can I help you with something? You seem to be watching me".

"Me?" the man asks "No, no, just in here to warm up just like you are I suspect".

"Mmmm" Harry replies as he flicks his paper up over his face so the man can't see him anymore.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Louis gets to the shops and parks the motorcar so he can go and look for Harry. There are not a lot of shops and some of them are closed for the Winter, so it shouldn't be too hard to find him.

Harry is walking out of a café at the end of the row with his paper folded and tucked under his arm when Louis see's him and waves to get his attention.

They walk quicker to get to one another and Louis reaches out a small hand to squeeze Harry's arm in greeting.

"How was it?" Harry asks.

"Well...there have been some developments actually" Louis replies almost solemnly as he rubs his eye's and forehead tiredly.

"Oh yes?"

"I'd rather chat about it at home love" Louis replies, looking around at the passers by. "But you look a little flustered yourself. Are you ok?"

"I've had some of my own _developments_ actually" Harry replies, looking back to the café he's just left.

"Well how 'bout we go home for a nice warm brew and discuss our _developments_?"

"Ok, but can we go to the grocers and the butchers first? I want to make us a nice tea and if there's left overs we can have sandwich's tomorrow"

"Sure" Louis agrees easily.

In both the butchers and the grocers Harry goes a little overboard. He can't decide between the Pork and the Beef so they get both.

And don't get him started on the vegetables in the grocers! Locally grown, he doesn't seem to be able to go past anything. He picks potatoes, swede, pumpkin, carrots, brussels, corn and cabbage.

In the butchers he also visited the providore section and got fresh butter and cream, cold meats, cheese, olives and some salt and pepper.

"I'm sorry about spending so much" Harry apologises in the car,

"You don't have to apologise Harry. I know you enjoy cooking. And it's so cold that it wont spoil if we don't use it all right away anyway".

"Thank you" Harry replies as he leans over and pecks him on the cheek. "I can't wait to get home. It's so much colder today" he adds.

"I heard someone at the Solicitors say that there might be heavy snow coming too" Louis replies as they turn into the dirt road that leads to their cottage.

"But aren't we meant to go back to Carlton House in a couple of days?"

"I guess. But there's nothing we can do about the weather, is there?" Louis replies with a cheeky smile and a wink.

~

As soon as they got home, Harry got to preparing the Pork and Louis started the fire in the sitting room and in the stove.

Harry carefully scored the Pork and covered it in a thin layer of butter and salt for crackling, and then got onto the peeling and chopping of the vegetables.

Louis prepared a pot of water for some tea and arranged the mugs according to how they each liked it. He then went and got changed into his full length pyjama suit and got their blankets ready for the lounge.

Louis watched as Harry worked in the kitchen and beckoned him over.

"Just a minute sweetheart" Harry answered. "I want to get changed too"

"Well be quick then love. I miss you".

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as he got comfortable under the blankets too.

"Kind of" Louis answered anxiously.

"What happened this morning? I'm worried".

"It's nothing for you to worry about" Louis began "But the Solicitor says someone contacted him about _illegal activity_ I am involved in, so they don't know if they can go ahead with the division and sale of the property for us".

"What?! Who would do that?" Harry asked, genuinely shocked.

"One guess!"

"But you're not doing anything illegal!"

"Yes I am Harry"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with his big innocent green eye's looking at Louis.

"This. Us. We're illegal".

"Oh" Harry replied, shaking his head as if the memory had just escaped his brain "yes, yes.." he adds sadly. "So what now then?"

"I don't know..." Louis answered looking up from his lap.

"Can't you just find someone else to help with the sale?"

"They're the only one's in the local area, but I guess I could. It will just delay everything, that's all".

"Well that's ok" Harry replies as he puts a hand out to rub Louis' thigh for reassurance.

The fire in the corner crackles as a large log is burnt in half and collapses, sending embers all over the stone surround.

Louis get's up to clear it up and put some small pieces of wood on "It's not ok Harry!" he says, getting frustrated. "We wont get anything started 'til after the New Year now!"

"Ok..ok" Harry responds passively, his hands in front of him in surrender.

"Stop saying it's ok Harry!" Louis almost yells as he throws a piece of wood back on the pile.

For a moment neither of them say anything. Louis stands with a hand resting on the fire place, his side facing Harry. Harry waits for Louis to calm down and doesn't have to wait long for Louis' tears to fall.

In one swift move Harry is up off the lounge and standing in front of Louis, cupping Louis' jaw in his palm.

"Darling?" Harry asks, almost in tears himself. "What is it sweetheart? Please talk to me..." he begs.

"I hate it! I hate her! I hate the house, my Father, the _society!"_ Louis cries in frustration "I just wanted to get the cottage sorted before Christmas so I had something to look forward to. Something that would get me through the horrible holiday season she's got planned".

"But she knows about us. Why would she make you do things you don't want to?" Harry asks as he wipes away Louis' silent tears.

"Because there's nothing I can publicly do about it. And she's a vindictive, spoilt woman who's used to getting her own way!"

"Why don't we go to the supply store tomorrow and see if Michael Timms' Brother wants to buy the property? My Parents sold the Bakery direct to the new buyers and we simply had the papers looked over and signed by a lawyer. Couldn't you do that with this place?"

"I don't know" Louis replied honestly. "I've always looked after the maintenance and tenancy of our properties, but never the sale. And selling separately will make us the most money".

"It doesn't matter about making the most money. So long as we have enough to get to France and buy a place, that's all that matters. We can do it up ourselves and grow our own vegetables and really make it our own. It doesn't have to be a grand castle Louis. So long as we're there together".

"But I want the best for you".

" _You_ are all that's best for me. Let's go see Mr Timms tomorrow and then if the weather isn't too bad, we could see a Lawyer somewhere, couldn't we?"

"Yes love" Louis replied, enthused by Harry's spirit. "What would I do without you?" he added with a sweet soft kiss to Harry's lips.

~

After tea Harry makes a crème anglaise which he pours over some of the old bread and sultanas as a kind of bread and butter pudding.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Louis remembers that Harry had said something also happened to him while he was at the shops.

"Harry love, I'm sorry but I totally ignored that you said you had your own happenings today".

"It was nothing really" Harry begins as he puts his bowl to the side "But I just kept seeing the same man all over the place. I asked him if he was following me and he said he wasn't. I can't do anything but believe him, can I?"

"What kind of man?" Louis asks jealously.

"Mmm, normal really. Kind of well dressed, wearing a suit and a hat. About mid thirties or so. Dark hair. Nothing out of the ordinary, but he was just always.... _there!"_

"Do you think he could have been sent by _her?"_

"Oh Louis, don't be silly! He was probably just wondering about the stranger hanging around. It's hardly a tourist spot or holiday time of year, is it? And besides, I've forgotten it now".

"Well I wont be able to forget it now".

 

+

 

The next day at the supply store, Michael Timms has some great news. His Brother is most definitely interested and had tried to call in on them to discuss it, but they hadn't been home.

Harry rubbed Louis' back as Michael spoke to them about his Brother's enthusiasm.

Apparently Timothy had grown up in the area and would have liked to have brought the entire Hillsdale Farm, but it had been divided and the premium land sold at a cost out of his reach at the time.

He'd since acquired full time work and had been buying, renovating and selling on properties of his own.

Michael watched Harry's arm reach around the back of Louis and when he noticed Michael's gaze, Louis tried to shrug him off.

Harry had been smiling at Louis and not seen Michael's gaze, so he had no idea what was going on.

As soon as he looked at Michael, he knew what was wrong and removed his arm, but was met with support "It's ok. My cousin is...like...umm, you know, the _same_ as you" he whispered as his eye's darted around.

Harry and Louis both relaxed, but their eye's tried to find where or who Michael's were darting to. "It's the boss. He's old school and doesn't understand so just be careful around him. Tim, my Brother is ok too".

"Thanks for that. Do you know where we could find him to talk about the property? We were looking to hurry things along a bit" Louis explained.

"He should be up at his house today. I'll go and write down the address for you. He wont mind if you go up there".

~

Louis' car chugged up the hills to Mr Timms' place. It was really getting icey cold now and the sky had turned a greeny grey colour so they knew the snow was really coming.

"Is this a good idea Lou?" Harry asked nervously.

"If we can get this sorted, then we can just go home and ride out the snow there. We've enough food and fire wood for a few days, don't we? We'll be ok".

"I think we should just go home _now._ We can wait 'til after the snow to sort the property...".

"I just want to speed things up a little Harry. I told you last night remember?".

"I _do_ remember, but I told you it doesn't matter when it happens. It won't be any trouble if we wait another couple of weeks Louis. We'll still have it to look forward to".

"I just want the agreement from Mr Timms to buy it, and then I'll be happy, ok love? I just want the reassurance that we're on the right path and everything is settling into place..." Louis answered with a solemn look on his face.

Harry drew in a long breath and let it leave his nostrils slowly. He could wait another few weeks for everything to be settled, but it wasn't him who had to put on the happy front over the holiday season with a family and society he despised, so he simply agreed to let Louis take the reigns "Ok. But I don't want to stay for too long. And you owe me a really good cup of tea when we get home. And a foot rub".

"Ha ha, tea and a foot rub it is then" Louis laughed as he put his hand out and rested it on Harry's thigh. "Thank you" he added seriously.

After about 20 minutes of fairly slow careful driving through the light snow, they finally reached Mr Timms' house. He was just leaving one of the outbuildings and going back to the main house when Harry and Louis pulled up.

Mr Timms stopped to look at the strangers approaching, and when they pulled up he began walking to them.

Louis quickly jumped out of the car "Mr Timms?" he asked, thrusting a hand out for him to shake.

"Yes?" Mr Timms replied, returning Louis' gesture.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson-Styles. I own the property over near the old Hillsdale Farm. Your Brother said he mentioned that I want to sell?"

"Oh yes!" Mr Timms answered enthusiastically. "I tried to call 'round yesterday but you weren't in".

"We had some errands to run" Louis replied as Harry appeared as their sides "This is my partner Harry" he added, gesturing between the pair.

"Business partner?" Mr Timms asked, shaking Harry's hand too.

Harry and Louis looked at one another nervously. Michael Timms had told them Timothy would be ok with them, so they hadn't thought to keep it a secret.

"Aaahhh, no, not quite..." Louis replied as he cleared his throat. "Your Brother said your...cousin...?" Louis stumbled.

"Oh, oh, yes!" Mr Timms reassured. "My apologies. I was just thinking about the business, that's all. I guess I was wondering who I was going to be speaking to about finances and contracts and the lot".

Harry physically relaxed as Mr Timms smiled at them. He looked at Louis who also looked confident that they were safe and together they looked back at Mr Timms.

"Please, please come in. Where are my manners? It's getting a bit rough out here, would you like some tea?"

"I'd love a brew, thank you" Louis replied enthusiastically, always ready for some.

~

Mr Timms' house was beautiful. He told them he'd brought it as a deceased estate which was almost derelict and had done it up by himself with the help of his Brother and some friends.

Inside is modern and light, but simple, and the back part is an entire wall of glass doors looking down over the hills surrounding them. Mr Timms had installed another fire place in the sitting room and had added a hallway to the outside bathroom so it was now attached to the house.

He'd also added an extra bedroom on the side which was very large and he and his wife Isobel occupied that one. It had only been a three bedroom cottage when they first got there, and considering they had three growing children, they wanted to expand for comfort.

There is nothing fancy about the house. It's a simple cottage with cream stone walls and the mess of three children, but it's comfortable and it's their home.

Louis and Harry can hear some commotion coming from the bathroom and Mr Timms explains that his wife is bathing their children, trying to settle them down for the evening.

Isobel ended up asking them if they wanted to stay for dinner and they politely accepted, so while Louis and Timothy discussed the sale at the table, Harry and Isobel got to preparing the meal.

The Timms' children, six year old twins Meryl and Moira and their four year old son Daniel, ran around squealing all afternoon.

Timothy continued to ask them to settle down, but they were having none of it. They ran into the kitchen and Isobel tried shooing them out with a dish towel, but they just thought it was a game and tried over and over to get back in there!

"I'm sorry" Isobel sighed lightly "they get over excited and like to show off sometimes".

"It's fine, I love children" Harry replies as he watches them run this way and that.

"Do you have children Harry?" Isobel asks.

Harry's eye's widen and he looks over at Louis who has heard the question and is also looking back at Harry.

"No love" Timothy answers for him "the lads are _together"._

"Oh, I see" she replies embarrassed "I didn't realise. My apologies".

"No need to be sorry Mrs Timms" Louis says a she jumps up off the chair and goes to Harry's side "we're just grateful that you're accepting".

"Yes of course" she replies, still bashful.

~

After their early tea and after discussing the sale of the land, they decide it's probably time to head home.

Mr Timms had agreed to the sale, but just wanted to check a few structural things with the cottage first so he would pop around again the next day.

Having pulled the blinds closed to shut the house down for the kids before tea time, no-one had realised just how hard the snow had started to fall.

Harry and Louis had each pulled on their coats and had their hats in their hands when Timothy opened the front door for them and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, peeping his head around the corner to have a look as they were all gathered at the door.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere this evening. The snow's way too heavy" Timothy replied.

"You can stay in our room tonight, we'll shuffle in with the kids" Isobel adds.

"Oh no, we couldn't impose on you like that" Harry replied.

"It's no imposition at all Harry, we insist" Timothy added, backing up his wife. "I'll just go and put your car under the roof with the tractors so it doesn't freeze over".

"Well ok then, so long as it's no trouble" Louis chimed in, even though he was already removing his coat again.

"Not at all love. Here, sit down and we'll have some more tea and get the cards out for a game, shall we?" Isobel answered while Timothy went about moving the car.

About an hour later the kids are snuggled up in front of the fire while the adults play card games. Harry had Meryl in his lap as he holds the cards close to his chest and there's a knock at the door.

The kids rouse a little and the adults all sit up straighter as Timothy goes to answer the knock.

They all wait to hear what is going on at the front door "Archibold!" Timothy bellows "What are you doing here man?! Come in, come in out of the snow!"

"Archibold Thomas" Isobel says softly "Farmer down the way. Not doing so well after his wheat went sour this season".

Harry and Louis nod in acknowledgment and then start to politely rise from the couch to greet Mr Thomas.

Only, when he turns the corner into the sitting room Harry's expression falls and he turns his white shocked face to Louis.

"It's the man from the shops..." he whispers.

TO BE CONTINUED.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
